


Blooded Crown

by Viridian95



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Seduction, Sex Toys, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian95/pseuds/Viridian95
Summary: - Ты не должен благодарить меня, - сказал Эмгыр. – У меня есть личный интерес.Геральта разозлило собственное удивление. Он должен был с самого начала догадаться, что здесь дело не чисто.- Да ну?- слова прозвучали с сарказмом. - У тебя есть еще одна дочь, которую мне нужно выследить?- Если бы я хотел нанять тебя, я бы сделал это, - ответил Эмгыр. - Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел в мою постель.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Blooded Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blooded Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238637) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



В Вызиме официальные нильфгаардские мероприятия подчинялись определенному порядку процедур: так, прежде чем перейти к танцам, нужно было выдержать продолжительный банкет, состоящий из семи смен блюд, во время которого можно было разговаривать только с двумя людьми, сидящими по левую и правую руку от вас. Геральт сомневался, что подобное могло бы кому-нибудь нравиться. По крайней мере за ужином подавалось вино, а во время танцев можно было найти тихий угол и спрятаться. Геральт устроился на узком балконе с видом на бальный зал, где Цири и Морвран вместе, кружась в точных па, открывали танцевальную часть вечера. Ведьмак кисло отметил, что парень был, по крайней мере, приличным танцором.

\- Из них получилась прекрасная пара, - сказал Эмгыр, присоединяясь к нему на балконе, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Оказалось немного неожиданным видеть императора скрывающимся на собственном торжестве, хотя, наверняка, все это было для него не в новинку.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал Геральт, – но, если он обидит её, - ведьмаку нечего было терять, так что он подобрался и посмотрел Эмгыру прямо в лицо, – Нильфгаард не так уж и далеко. 

\- Я рад это слышать, - ответил Эмгыр невозмутимо, – пойдем.

За всем, что вар Эмрейс говорил, стояла сила целой империи, и даже Геральт не был полностью защищен от этого. Именно поэтому, прежде чем его обычное упрямство дало о себе знать, он повернулся и последовал за императором. 

– Куда мы идем?

– Я ошибся в тебе? Ты бы предпочел бокалу бренди и партии в гвинт смешаться с цветом Темерской аристократии? - Эмгыр обернулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

\- Нет, ты прав, - сказал Геральт, пристально посмотрев на императора. Ведьмак не мог даже отдаленно представить, что ему предложат нечто подобное. – Ты играешь в гвинт?

\- Даже у императоров есть время на праздные развлечения, - скупо улыбнулся Эмгыр, устремляясь вперед. Спустя мгновение Геральт последовал за ним. Риск вывести из себя императора и сопутствующие этому опасности были, конечно, сомнительным удовольствием, но определенно стоил того, чтоб наконец убраться к черту с этого торжества. Тем более бренди у Эмгыра, наверняка, было отменного качества.

***

Бренди действительно был хорош, а гвинт был еще лучше. Вместо обычной трехраундовой партии Эмгыр предпочитал игру из семи раундов, а дополнительные три карты, разыгрывающиеся в начале игры, значительно усложняли стратегию. Они отыграли пять полных партий поочередно, отдавая первенство друг другу. В последней партии, оставшейся за императором, кульминацией ожесточенной битвы стала разница в одно очко в седьмом раунде и почти полностью опустошенная бутылка бренди.

А еще они говорили. Сначала о войне, однако, каким-то образом вышли к дискуссии о сути правовых разногласий между Северными Королевствами, над искоренением которых, в настоящее время, работал Эмгыр. Из-за горького личного опыта борьбы с этими так называемыми разногласиями Геральт согласился с необходимостью некоторой доли имперской тирании, особенно касательно проблем, связанных с незначительными различиями во взглядах относительно утилизации трупов, с которыми сталкивался ведьмак.  
В конце концов император и ведьмак закончили разговор беседой о странных и интересных вещах, которые они видели, проведя большую часть своих жизней, путешествуя по миру, пусть даже Геральт делал это в одиночестве на лошади, а Эмгыр в имперском экипаже с марширующей позади него армией нильфов. Они даже немного коснулись философии ведьмачьей жизни.

Пламя в камине почти догорело и, наконец, Эмгыр вздохнул, отставив бокал. Геральт понял что этот жест означал окончание встречи и ошеломленно осознал, что, пожалуй, прошедший вечер оказалась одним из лучших за последнее время. 

\- Спасибо за бренди, - сказал ведьмак, отсалютовав бокалом прежде чем отставить его в сторону. – И за гвинт.

\- Ты не должен благодарить меня, - сказал Эмгыр. – У меня есть личный интерес.

Геральта разозлило собственное удивление. Он должен был с самого начала догадаться, что здесь дело не чисто. 

\- Да ну?- слова прозвучали с сарказмом. - У тебя есть еще одна дочь, которую мне нужно выследить?

\- Если бы я хотел нанять тебя, я бы сделал это, - ответил Эмгыр. - Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел в мою постель.

\- Что? – сказал Геральт недоуменно. 

\- Сегодня ночью, - произнес император так, словно этот аспект приглашения нуждался в разъяснении. – Я понимаю, что вы, Нордлинги, с отвращением относитесь к такому типу отношений, но ведь ты не совсем человек и не обязан соблюдать условности. Надеюсь, ты сможешь справиться с собственными предрассудками. 

\- Угх, - пробормотал Геральт, передергивая плечами. Несколько раз мужчины делали ему подобные непристойные предложения, но, во-первых, ни один из них не был чертовым императором с собственным дворцом окруженным хорошо вооруженной охраной, а во-вторых, точно не так будто бы предложил сыграть еще одну партию в гвинт. 

\- Слушай, без обид, но… 

\- Геральт, - Эмгыр вздохнул, - у тебя сложилось впечатление, что я воспылал отчаянной страстью к тебе? Или, если уж на то пошло, что мне представляется, будто ты желаешь меня? 

Тревожное чувство пробежало холодком вдоль спины: - Хорошо. Так почему ты хочешь, чтобы я…

\- Я скажу тебе после, - ответил Эмгыр. 

\- Что? – Геральт посмотрел на бутылку из-под бренди. Возможно оно было отравлено.  
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, - сказал вар Эмрейс тоном человека, проявляющего большое терпение. – Я расскажу тебе о своих причинах потом. 

\- И если я скажу нет?

\- Я не собираюсь насиловать тебя, - по лицу императора скользнула тень отвращения. 

Геральт пытался осмыслить полученную информацию. Эмгыр ничего не предпринимал. Во всяком случае, казалось, что он никуда не спешит. 

\- Может я что-то упускаю, - наконец сказал ведьмак, - Если ты знаешь, что я не заинтересован в подобном и не собираешься заставлять меня, я не могу понять, почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь? 

\- Как я уже говорил, ты не узнаешь причины, не дав утвердительного ответа. 

\- Постой, - сказал Геральт, медленно начиная понимать или, по крайне мере, как он надеялся, у него появилось верное предположение. – Ты думаешь я позволю тебе трахнуть меня из-за любопытства?

\- Именно так, - ответил Эмгыр, встав и пройдя за ширму в ту часть комнаты, где стояла массивная кровать с балдахином.

Геральт не мог видеть императора, но он слышал мягкий звон звеньев снимаемой церемониальной цепи и украшенных драгоценными камнями аграфов, скрепляющих рукава мужского наряда, которые расстегивал Эмгыр. 

Трудно было спорить с тем, кого не видишь, но Геральт ничего не мог поделать: - И ты думаешь, что это сработает? – спросил он, повысив голос. 

Он услышал, как Эмгыр вздохнул по ту сторону ширмы: - Ты ведьмак и способность бояться вытравляют из тебе подобных еще в юношестве. Ты регулярно терпишь муки, способные сломить обычного человека. Проживаешь большую часть своих дней, скитаясь в дикой глуши, довольствуясь случайными укрытиями и скудной пищей. Твое тело противостоит стихии и кровожадным чудовищам. И я действительно должен поверить, что ты боишься этого?

\- Я не боюсь быть оттраханым, - сказал Геральт. Нежелание заниматься сексом с Эмгыром не было тем, что он должен был объяснять. 

\- Тогда вопрос лишь в том, готов ли ты вынести полчаса, - вар Эмрейс хмыкнул, - полового сношения в обмен на удовлетворение своего любопытства. Твоя репутация в этой области свидетельствует о том, что, как правило, ты не особо разборчив.

Геральт враждебно посмотрел на ширму, которая скрывала Эмгыра. Стоит случайно трахнуть лишь одного суккуба, и никто не даст тебе об этом забыть: - Насколько я понимаю, дело лишь в том, что ты просто хочешь иметь возможность сказать в какой-нибудь праздной или хитроумной беседе, что сделал это с ведьмаком, со мной. 

Эмгыр презрительно фыркнул: - Если бы я занимался подобной ерундой, я был бы мертв задолго до того, как дал тебе повод свернуть мне шею сегодняшним вечером. Ты можешь представить себе причины, по которым я вел бы себя так легкомысленно?

Геральт начал осознавать, что всё это было чертовски хорошей ловушкой, и его негодование медленно нарастало. Потому что, ради всего святого, это ведь был Эмгыр вар Эмрейс. Его причины никогда не были глупы или необоснованны. Тем более в ситуации, когда он уверен, что Геральт все-таки не свернет ему шею. 

\- Но тогда почему ты не сообщил мне об этом заранее, – сказал ведьмак, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. 

\- Я полагал, что ты и так сочтешь подобное развлечение заманчивым, - продолжающееся всё это время шуршание снимаемой одежды прекратилось. Эмгыр закончил раздеваться и лег в постель как ни в чем не бывало - ублюдок. Геральт слышал шелест переворачиваемых страниц.

\- Было бы не плохо получить хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, – проворчал ведьмак. 

\- Нет, - сказал Эмгыр. – Мои причины не имеют значения, если ты испытываешь чрезмерную неприязнь и не можешь сделать это. В этом случае я тебя не задерживаю. 

Геральт напряженно сжал челюсть и скрипнул зубами, посмотрев на дверь. 

\- Если ты уйдешь, у тебя не будет другой возможности выяснить правду, - добавил Эмгыр.

\- Проклятье! - выругался Геральт, опускаясь вниз и стягивая с себя сапоги. Раздраженно отшвырнув обувь на пол, не давая себе времени на раздумья, он порывисто встал и рывком распахнул свой дублет.

***

Вообще-то потрахаться не было такой уж плохой идеей. Эмгыр использовал какую-то густую мазь, слегка пахнущую оливой, а злость не мешала Геральту наслаждаться ощущением теплых ловких рук, обхвативших его член. Ладонь императора была большой, и он не боялся сжимать её достаточно крепко. После небольшого разогрева Геральт не особо сопротивлялся толкнувшемуся в него члену Эмгыра. Ощущение было странным и непривычным, но его нельзя было назвать некомфортным, во всяком случае, по стандартам ведьмака, пережившего не мало злоключений. Если бы Геральт не был раздражен всей ситуацией в целом, и тем, что он всё-таки пошел на поводу у императора, ведьмак бы даже мог проявить энтузиазм.

\- Постарайся не двигаться, – сказал Эмгыр, взяв со столика рядом с кроватью украшенную каменьями кисть. 

Вар Эмрейс легко провел по напряженным плечам Геральта мягкой щетиной. Кисть была явно зачарованной. Она слабо потрескивала крошечными электрическими разрядам. Ощущение было странным: нечто между прикосновением к мягкому зимнему подшерстку домашнего кота и покалыванием острыми иголками. Геральт хотел было выразить недовольство по поводу применения непонятных артефактов, но обнаружил, что не может нормально вдохнуть. 

Эмгыр удовлетворенно хмыкнул и снова прикоснулся к нему. Геральт обнаружил, что он сам выгибается как домашний кот, а тело его пробивает дрожь. Император, вытянув руку, ласково провел кистью по мышцам живота. Затем, поднявшись к груди, погладил нежную кожу вокруг сосков. Кисть снова скользнула вниз, оставив за собой след из крошечных голубых искр, осыпающихся на кровать. Сквозь затуманенный разум Геральт смутно осознал себя стоящим на разведенных коленях, упирающимся дрожащими руками в матрас и сильно возбужденным. Свесив голову вниз, ведьмак наблюдал, как кисть неумолимо скользит к бедрам. Геральт отчаянно застонал, когда мягкая щетина, едва коснувшись, прошла мимо паха, щекоча внутреннюю поверхность бедра, оглаживая ягодицы и рассыпая новый сноп голубых искр. Геральт задыхался, а тело его покрылось потом. Эмгыр отложил кисть и, крепко сжав бедра ведьмака, начал размашисто входить в горячее нутро, не сбавляя темп следующие десять минут, растянувшиеся в целую вечность. 

Когда Эмгыр снова взял кисть и провел ею по напряженному члену Геральта, ведьмаку показалось, что из него вышибли весь дух, как от крепкого удара шарлея. Поначалу удовольствие пропало, словно его окунули в омут полного безразличия. А затем, спустя мгновение, Геральта будто обратно вернуло в собственное тело и его накрыла волна невероятного удовольствия. Он, слабо всхлипнув, так глубоко и жадно задышал, что из глаз прыснули слезы. Геральт, продолжая дрожать, ослабев, рухнул в разворошенные простыни.

\- Срань господня, - прохрипел он задушено. Ведьмак чувствовал себя до отвращения восхитительно. Эмгыр тоже кончил и Геральт чувствовал, как подсыхает, размазанный по бедрам, признак мужского удовольствия. – Что это за хрень была? Нильфгаардская секс игрушка? 

\- Нильфгаардское орудие пыток, - ответил Эмгыр хрипло. Император лежал, растянувшись на спине, рядом с Геральтом. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. – Я предполагал, что у тебя будет иная реакция.

\- Без шуток, - сказал Геральт. – Можно мне одну такую?

\- Это устройство древней эльфийской работы, - ответил Эмгыр. – Увы, единственный сохранившийся экземпляр, и он зарезервирован для имперского пользования. Однако, у тебя будет достаточно возможностей насладиться им.

Геральт уткнулся головой в сложенные руки и застонал: - Хорошо, скажи мне, наконец, в чем дело?

\- Жизнь Цириллы в опасности, - сказал Эмгыр. – Мне известно о заговоре, целью которого является убийство Цириллы. Как только её брак с Морвраном Воорхисом вступит в силу, и они будут коронованы, её убьют. 

\- Что? – резко сев в кровати, Геральт пристально посмотрел на императора. – И ты решил, что, в данном случае, трахнуться будет хорошей идеей? 

\- Как я уже говорил, я предполагал, что это предложение собьет тебя с толку. Уверяю, мы не тратим время впустую. Вся сложившаяся ситуация носит довольно сложный характер, – Эмгыр поднялся с легким стоном. – Пошли. Ванны уже должны быть готовы. 

Геральт взглянул на часы, с того момента, как он решился на это безумие, прошло ровно полчаса. Значит Эмгыр предвидел не только его согласие, но еще и уложился в график, – чертов сукин сын. Он встал с кровати и последовал за Эмгыром обратно в гостиную. Теперь перед камином стояли две массивные медные ванны, наполненные горячей водой, на поверхности которой плавал сбор из свежих и душистых трав. Здесь, должно быть, поработало полдюжины слуг, в то время, как он и Эмгыр были заняты, и ведь Геральт даже не слышал их. 

Что за черт, если Эмгыру было всё равно, что весь двор узнает о том, что он спал с ведьмаком, то Геральта этот вопрос волновал. Он обтерся тряпкой прежде чем погрузиться в ванну с блаженным стоном.

\- Я удивлюсь, если к завтрашнему дню вся Вызима не будет знать об этом, - сказал он, откинув голову на прогретый край ванны, и покосился на императора. – Или именно в этом весь смысл? 

\- Это только начало, - ответил Эмгыр, скользнув в собственную ванную. - Ты ведь знаешь о соглашении, которое я заключил с аристократией и торговыми корпорациями относительно Цириллы?

\- Насколько мне известно, - хмыкнул Геральт. – Тебе дано было время на успешное завершение покорения Севера. Теперь же ты обязан отречься от престола в пользу Цириллы, которая должна выйти за муж за Морврана, - Геральт прищурился. – Морвран тот, кто планирует убить Цири? Потому что я клянусь, если это так…

\- Нет. Напротив, Морвран сама невинность. Вообще-то он даже настолько невинен, что чуть не привел меня на бойню, - Эмгыр невесело усмехнулся. – Это Лорд Воорхис – отец Морврана. До недавнего времени я и не предполагал, что он решится обмануть собственного сына, использовав его.

\- Так значит Морвран не знает об этом? Хорошо. И все же, я не понимаю, почему он до сих пор внизу танцует с твоей дочерью, а его отец все еще не лишился своей головы, - сказал Геральт безапелляционно. 

\- Как я уже сказал, ситуация сложная. Мои выводы основаны на шатком предположении. Даже если мои солдаты смогли бы добраться до Лорда Фаратана Воорхиса, для казни нет достаточных оснований. Сейчас он в столице Нильфгаарда вместе со своими союзниками командует значительной частью вооруженных сил. Это неприятное следствие значимости аристократического права его ранга. 

\- Отлично, - проворчал Геральт. – Что это за предположение?

\- Этим вечером, ближе к концу банкета, почетным гостям было подано особенно изысканное вино со Скеллиге.

\- Я помню. Хорошая вещь. Его выдерживают в старых дубовых бочках, в которых сначала созревает три поколения сидра, а после крепкая медовуха. 

Эмгыр утвердительно кивнул: - Морвран также это отметил. Ты припоминаешь?

Геральт смутно вспомнил разговор. За столом от Морврана его отделял нильфгаардский генерал и две баронессы из Темерии, но ведьмак был очень заинтересован тем, как парень относится к Цири, так что он не просто немного подслушивал: – Сказал, что он не пробовал ничего подобного, с тех пор как последний раз был дома.

\- Верно, - сказал Эмгыр. – Я приказал подать вино со Скеллиге именно потому, что только оно вызвало бы такую ассоциацию у Воорхиса. Можно сказать, что это была своеобразная проверка, которая подтвердила мои догадки. Видишь ли, есть только один сорт нильфгаардского вина, которое обладает похожим букетом. Легкое и изыскано сбалансированное белое с выраженными нотками яблочного вкуса и меда. 

\- И теперь ты знаешь, что у отца Морврана есть несколько бутылок подобного вина? – Эмгыр утвердительно кивнул. – Хорошо, ну и что это должно значить? Тебе придется объяснить мне все подробнее.

\- Это нильфгаардское марочное вино действительно редкое. Виноградники и винокурни, производившие его, были гордостью семьи узурпатора, который убил моего отца, – сказал Эмгыр. – Это вино никогда не продавалось, только преподносилось в качестве подарка. После казни узурпатора я уничтожил его усадьбы, поля и все запасы эксклюзивного напитка. В настоящее время владение запасами этого вина сравнимо с изменой. Поставить подобный опасный напиток на свой стол способен либо безумный ценитель редкого алкоголя, кем Фаратан Воорхис не является, либо страстно ненавидящий меня человек. Изначально вражда с ним и его союзниками-традиционалистами была для меня наиболее неприятным вариантом. В конце концов был заключен расчетливый и рациональный компромисс, в условия которого входит пункт о молодом Воорхисе на троне рядом с моей дочерью. 

\- Понимаю, - сказал Геральт медленно. Складывающаяся из кусочков картина происходящего, не понравилась ведьмаку. – Значит ты думаешь, что этот Лорд Фаратан не позволит тебе спокойно уйти на пенсию и наслаждаться вашими общими внуками. 

\- Не исключено, - сказал Эмгыр. – Но, как ты видишь, у меня нет серьезных доказательств. Бокал вина не является веским поводом для обвинения могущественного человека в измене. Если бы Морвран узнал, что он таким образом предал своего отца, он был бы не на шутку встревожен, отрицал сказанное им ранее и не дал бы никаких показаний. 

\- Отлично, - сказал Геральт. – Так каков твой план и как он связан с тем, что мы занимались сексом? Тебе не нужно было трахать меня, чтобы я согласился ехать в Нильфгаард ради защиты Цири.

\- Ты не сможешь просто отправиться с ней, прикрываясь ролью защитника. Для этого ведь нет никакого повода, - сказал Эмгыр. – Цирилла будет в самом сердце Нильфгаарда окруженная имперской гвардией. Единственная опасность для неё - это зреющий заговор. В данный момент наше преимущество заключается в том, что враги и не подозревают о моей осведомленности относительно их планов. 

\- И то, что ты трахаешь меня это, я так понимаю, веский повод?

\- Надежный и вполне рабочий вариант, - Эмгыр поднялся и вышел из ванны. Он вытерся и завернулся в один из халатов, согретых пламенем камина. Ожидая пока Геральт вылезет из своей ванны, вар Эмрейс снова сел в кресло, в котором он играл в гвинт. – В отличии от Севера нильфгаардская аристократия иначе смотрит на подобного рода отношения. Да и здесь есть свои прецеденты. Отношения между двумя людьми дворянского титула могут быть учреждены. Договоренность короля Фольтеста и баронессы Ла Валетт - яркий пример подобной схемы. Маленькая тайна, о которой знают все, а любовники приобретают влияние и дополнительную власть. 

Геральт простонал: - А ты не мог просто нанять ведьмака для чего-нибудь? – спор с Эмгыром был равносилен бесполезному стучанию в тяжелую дверь, надежно запертой, тюремной камеры. Вар Эмрейс был слишком хорош во всем этом дерьме.

\- Уже более сотни лет к югу от реки Им`Лебар не было необходимости в ведьмаках, - ответил Эмгыр. – В любом случае, в подобной роли ты был бы очень ограничен в своих возможностях. Наемник не может ни сидеть за одним столом с моими лордами, ни присутствовать на очередном торжестве. Сир Геральт Ривийский, фаворит императора, будет желанным гостем везде.

\- С каждой минутой эта работа становится все лучше и лучше, - сказал Геральт с сарказмом. - Я полагаю, вариант, где мы просто притворяемся любовниками, для нас невозможен? – сказанное едва ли походило на вопрос. 

\- Официально есть три чиновника, которые уполномочены беспокоить меня в любое время дня и ночи, а также семь имперских телохранителей, которые регулярно входят в мои покои и выходят из них под руководством императорского камергера. Ты предпочтешь подвергать жизнь Цириллы опасности нежели обману?

\- Хорошо, - сказал Геральт обреченно. – Только не забудь взять эту чертову кисть с собой.

***

Кисть не была сразу упакована из-за того, что Эмгыр задержал на пару недель вывод войск Империи из Вызимы. Он не дал никаких официальных объяснений, так что через пару дней все решили, что неофициальное объяснение заключается в том, что император никак не может оторваться от своего нового фаворита – беловолосого ведьмака. Эмгыр сделал все возможное, чтобы оправдать эти слухи, включая безжалостный секс с Геральтом хотя бы один раз в день и несколько раз в достаточно публичных местах, чтобы кто-нибудь мог их поймать на месте в разгар процесса.

На третий день Цири загнала Геральта в угол, несмотря на то, что ведьмак делал все возможное, чтобы не попадаться ей на глаза. 

\- Что, черт возьми, происходит? – негодовала она.

\- Нет, - сказал Геральт.

-Что?

\- Нет, мы не будем говорить об этом.

\- Черта с два! – возмутилась девушка. – Ты трахаешься с моим отцом.

Она выловила его в королевском саду. Геральт опустился на мраморную скамью и закрыл глаза, делая вид, что не слышит её. Цири незамедлительно использовала портал и поток холодной воды обрушился на продолжающего молчать ведьмака. 

\- Прекрасно, – разъяренно прошипела Цири. Следующие десять минут она различными способами, но, всё же, без особого вреда для здоровья, пыталась заставить Геральта говорить. – Раз так, я поговорю с ним об этом, - ведьмак не особо обеспокоился, в конце концов, допрос с пристрастием был меньшим, что Эмгыр заслужил.

Позже, в тот же день, Цири снова нашла его уже на тренировочной площадке. Девушка села рядом с Геральтом, точившим лезвие меча, и неохотно сказала: - Ты мог просто рассказать мне, - после ведьмак еще немного поработал. Эмгыр рассказал дочери историю о том, что много лет назад, после того, как Геральт снял проклятие с вар Эмрейса, они разделили ночь страсти вместе, и условились никогда не упоминать о произошедшем, дабы не ранить чувства её матери. 

\- Нет, я действительно не мог, - процедил Геральт сквозь зубы и отправился на поиски Эмгыра, чтобы высказать ему всё, что он думает об этой истории и чувствует по этому поводу. 

Пару часов спустя Эмгыр спросил: - Какое из колец тебе больше нравится?

-Мхм? – пробормотал Геральт неловко. Кровать Эмгыра была действительно комфортной. Кроме того, они только что обнаружили, что Эмгыр мог довести Геральта до грани и удерживать его в этом состоянии, попеременно используя зачарованную кисть на внутренней стороне локтей и лодыжках. В конце эксперимента оргазм длился на протяжении пяти минут. Раздраженно взглянув на императора, ведьмак спросил: - Какое кольцо?

\- Я хочу дать тебе одно, - ответил Эмгыр, указав на свои руки, украшенные пол дюжиной перстней различных форм, размеров и драгоценных камней. – Я ношу их, чтобы даровать, когда необходимо, в качестве знака благосклонности. Подобный подарок точно не останется незамеченным. 

Ведьмак поморщился: - Дай мне померить зеленое, – Эмгыр снял украшение с безымянного пальца и Геральт надел кольцо на левый мизинец, подкручивая его в местах мозолей от многолетней работы с мечом. Он взял подсвечник с прикроватного столика – кольцо не мешало его хватке. - Это подойдет. Но, в любом случае, в первом же настоящем бою оно будет разбито. 

\- Кольцо сыграет свою роль. Много времени для этого не понадобится, - ответил Эмгыр. – Твое замечание напомнило мне, что тебе следует избегать любых битв и тренировок так долго, как только сможешь, и где бы ты ни был, – добавил император. – Еще я отдал специальное распоряжение насчет стрелы, которой меня ранят на выходе из храма после свадебной церемонии.

\- Постой, что? – сказал Геральт, садясь в кровати. 

\- Фактически травма будет незначительной, - нетерпеливо ответил Эмгыр. – Свадьба не может быть отменена, но попытка убийства даст повод отложить мое отречение, это вынудит заговорщиков ждать, пока шумиха утихнет. Когда произойдет атака, ты должен минимизировать свое вмешательство. Не сбивай стрелу в воздухе, оставайся со мной и не пытайся самостоятельно преследовать убийцу. 

\- Можешь на это рассчитывать, - сказал Геральт ехидно, сложив руки на груди. – Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я поймал его? Я ведь имперская соска и …

\- Пожалуйста воздержись от этого сравнения в будущем, - сказал Эмгыр со страдальческим выражением лица. 

Геральт проигнорировал его: - В данном случае разве я не должен прыгнуть за парнем, который решил отлучить меня от сиськи?

\- Демонстрация твоей заинтересованности в моем здравии намного важнее публичного проявления ведьмачьих возможностей, - ответил император. – Я уже говорил тебе, что в Нильфгаарде не было надобности в ведьмаках больше нескольких столетий. Истории об их выдающихся подвигах считаются как сказочным бредом. Тебя будут воспринимать как умелого воина с парой ловких трюков в запасе. А что еще важнее, как стареющего воина, наслаждающегося отставкой среди удобств имперского дворца. Будь добр, сделай всё возможное чтобы поддерживать этот образ.

***

Неделю спустя, когда Геральт выехал в имперском экипаже вместе с покидающими Вызиму силами Нильфгаарда, многие неодобрительно и с нескрываемым любопытством следили за новым фаворитом императора. Из всех придворных лишь Морвран казался довольным и пару раз высказал несколько дружеских замечаний о том, как Цирилла будет счастлива, если её наставник детства будет рядом, и, как он рад, что Геральт и Эмгыр снова смогли разжечь искру своей юности.

\- Естественно он в восторге, - сухо прокомментировал Эмгыр поведение Воорхиса, лежа в кровати в ту ночь. – Больше всего он опасается, что я каким-либо образом продолжу держаться за власть после отречения, используя юность Цириллы как предлог. Ничто не доставит ему большей радости видеть, как я отдаю всего себя удовольствиям плоти. Ты можешь намекнуть ему, что я планирую отправиться в путешествие вместе с тобой, что мы хотим посетить летнюю резиденцию в долине. 

\- Всё это кончится не скоро, - сказал Геральт, а после протестующе вскрикнул, когда Эмгыр плавно вошел в него и пустил волну удовольствия сквозь тело. – Ох, иди к черту.

Эмгыр усмехнулся и навалился на него. Геральт, застонав, опустил голову на подушку, когда вар Эмрейс начал неторопливо и размеренно трахать его. Раньше Эмгыр стремился доставить им удовольствие как можно скорее, но теперь, если у императора было настроение, он мог тратить на это часы, медленно и неустанно проникать до самого конца, подталкивая Геральта к наивысшей точке удовольствия. Эмгыр больше не использовал зачарованную кисть, видимо, теперь это было слишком просто. Вместо артефакта он использовал обычные перья или шелковые шарфы. Еще Эмгыр заставлял Геральта вдыхать аромат странных пряных благовоний, которые поначалу не нравились ведьмаку, а теперь, после двух недель, он оказывал на него мгновенный возбуждающий эффект. Геральт хотел выбить из Эмгыра всё дерьмо вместе с изобретательностью одновременно с желанием попросить о чем-то большем. У ведьмака возникало неприятное предчувствие, что еще месяц или два, и он уже не сможет заниматься обычным нормальным сексом, таким сексом, когда было достаточно нескольких раундов акробатических упражнений на спине единорога. 

\- Ты делаешь это с какой-то целью? – спросил он требовательно, ожидая получить честный ответ.

\- Геральт, ты явно не рожден для заговоров. Я хочу, чтобы всё было максимально достоверно, и ты мог убедительно отыграть свою роль. Но, должен признаться, - добавил Эмгыр с задумчивым видом, - твое возбуждение для меня как некий вызов, а я люблю побеждать.

\- Иди на хер, - пробормотал Геральт, хотя, очевидно, он был единственным кого здесь трахали. – Давай жестче! – добавил ведьмак.

***

Двигаясь со скоростью императорского двора, они добирались до Нильфгаарда целых две недели. Раньше Геральт никогда не пересекал реку Им`Лебар, потому что по мере продвижения на юг ведьмачьих контрактов становилось все меньше. Он не представлял, чего можно ожидать от южного берега. Сельская местность юга была красивой: она переливалась золотом полей и пышной зеленью холмов. Ветер шелестел кроной старых высоких кипарисов, а качество местных дорог просто поражало. Главный тракт был достаточно широким для того, чтобы два осадных орудия могли проехать на встречу друг дргу, а брусчатка выглядела так, будто её положили не больше года назад.

\- Большая часть действительно новая, - сказал Морвран, когда Геральт и Цири ехали рядом с ним, отдыхая от императорского экипажа. 

Эмгыр был единственным из них, кто мог от рассвета да заката сидеть в экипаже, чтобы читать бумаги и писать письма. Каждые полчаса, будто по часам, он ненадолго прерывался, потягиваясь и разминая затекшие мышцы, и снова нырял с головой в документы. А ведь многие думали, что за такую работу можно и убить. 

\- Каждый год после зимы проводится ремонт всех имперских путей. Любые повреждения устраняются и даже немного шатающийся брусчатый камень заменяется на новый, - рассказывал Морвран, указав на добротную пристройку у тракта. По его словам, в этих амбарах хранились инструменты дорожной бригады, а также всё необходимое для содержания дренажных каналов, вырытых под землей. 

В один из дней, во время остановки кортежа, они сошли с главного тракта и молодой Воорхис показал им разработанные карьеры, песок из которых вместе с солью используют зимой для посыпки тракта во избежание обледенения. Было очевидно, что Морвран очень гордился отлаженной государственной системой, но Геральт был больше заинтересован тем, как явно генерал хотел произвести впечатление на Цири. 

Пару дней спустя дорога вышла к мосту, выстроенному вдоль одного из городских акведуков. Огромная трехъярусная арочная стена протянулась через всю долину от одного края скалы к другому. Это сооружение само по себе было впечатляющим, но еще более поразительным оказался раскинувшийся у подножья монументальный город, к которому кортеж выехал, сойдя с моста и обогнув горную вершину. Весь Новиград мог вписаться в район, расположенный за первыми воротами.

Оживленные улицы были забиты людьми, лошадьми, повозками и палатками с различными товарами. Казалось, что фонтаны журчали на каждом углу. Им потребовалось еще полдня, чтобы добраться через город до Императорского Дворца, который по размерам был как вся Вызима. Геральт последовал за Эмгыром внутрь, ощущая себя впечатленным размахом имперского величия. Он мог порадоваться лишь тому, что Цири, по крайней мере, не выглядела ошеломленной. Она сохраняла спокойствие, даже несмотря на то, что Морвран украдкой поглядывал на неё, надеясь увидеть её восхищение. Скорее всего, в свое время, Аваллак`х показал ей такие странные места, что город Цири не смутил.

Морвран попрощался с ними, проводив их до императорских покоев.

\- Мои родители хотят увидеть меня после столь долгого отсутствия, - сказал он, целуя руку Цири. – Надеюсь, завтра ты сможешь познакомиться с ними, моя дорогая, когда отдохнешь после столь долгого путешествия. 

\- Да конечно, - ответила Цири, пока Геральт боролся с желанием сказать, что она встречается с кем-то из кровожадных родственничков, задумавших убить её.

***

\- Эмгыр, если ты до сих пор не собираешься говорить ей в чем дело, это сделаю я, - сказал Геральт, когда они остались наедине с императором за закрытыми дверьми. – Я знаю, что Морвран невиновен, но она должна узнать о заговоре прежде, чем выходить замуж за этого парня. Насколько я могу судить, он готов влюбиться в неё, а не убить. Но ведь она готовится сделать то же самое.

Стоявший на балконе Эмгыр ничего не сказал, глядя на раскинувшийся снизу сад. Геральт присоединился к нему и увидел сидящую на краю фонтана Цири, которая задумчиво водила рукой в воде. 

\- Геральт, шанс, что я потерплю поражение в этой борьбе, очень велик, - наконец сказа Эмгыр. –Я пробыл на севере слишком долго, и здесь у меня осталось не так много союзников, которым я действительно могу доверять. Если против меня решится выступить большая часть высшей знати, все остальные независимые дома окажут им поддержку, дабы избежать гражданской войны. Когда это произойдет, у меня останется единственный вариант: я разоблачу заговор на частном собрании наиболее влиятельных и независимых лордов, и пообещаю, что, прежде чем они увидят мое падение, я уничтожу всё что только смогу, посею такой хаос, что Империи придется собирать себя по кусочкам или обменяю мою тихую смерть на жизнь Цириллы. Если мне удастся заключить эту сделку, безопасность Цириллы во многом будет зависеть от того, как к ней будет относится Морвран. И я уверяю тебя, он не позволит себе любить её, если не увидит встречных чувств. Ты думаешь она способна так далеко зайти? Захочет ли она лгать и лицемерить? Или она могла бы стать счастливее, научившись любить своего будущего мужа, не зная того, что замышляет его семья?

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул Геральт, проведя рукой по лицу.

\- Когда «партия» приблизится к кульминации, мы расскажем ей всё вместе, - сказал Эмгыр. – Пока еще есть время.

***

На следующее утро, когда слуги показали Геральту Морврана и его родителей, ладони у ведьмака зачесались от желания схватиться за меч. Они выглядели как иллюстрация, изображающая истинных нильфгаардцев: от искусно заплетенных волос Леди Воорхис, до ткани их официальных плащей.

Они улыбались радушнее, чем требовалось, когда Морвран представил их Цирилле, и говорили преувеличенно радостно по поводу долгожданной встречи. Но Лорд Воорхис все время контролировал свои эмоции: ни единый мускул его лица не дрогнул во время встречи. 

После официального знакомства все они беседовали в саду, взгляд Леди Воорхис слишком долго задержался на шраме Цири и её руки слегка сжались на коленях. Если бы Геральт не следил за каждым их движением подобно ястребу, то не заметил бы этого. Ведьмак отвел взгляд, сдерживая желание ударить её по лицу, или, что ещё лучше, схватить Леди Воорхис и её мужа за шиворот и держать их головы в соседнем фонтане, пока они не захлебнутся.

***

После встречи Эмгыр сказал Геральту: – Мать Морврана очень недовольна. Шлюха-дикарка, полукровка с лицом, обезображенным шрамом; на которой должен жениться её любимый сын, и император, ожидающий от них благодарности за такой блестящий шанс, - рука Эмгыра сжала кубок, а челюсть его будто окаменела.

В саду он говорил прохладно, со спокойным удовлетворением от скорого падения Севера в результате успешной военной компании. На Цириллу и Морврана Эмгыр смотрел с одобрением и лично рассказал старшему Воорхису, что Морвран преуспел как полководец и пользуется уважением у своих солдат. Вар Эмрейс даже поделился планами насчет поместья в Туссенте, где он мог бы провести свою пенсию (достаточно далеко, чтобы дать Морврану и Цирилле возможность самостоятельно установить свою власть). Эмгыр скрывал свои чувства намного лучше Лорда Воорхиса. Геральт мог поклясться, что он говорил убедительно. 

\- Ты убедился в верности моих подозрений? – спросил император.

\- Да, - ответил Геральт угрюмо. У него была маленькая надежда на то, что Эмгыра преследует паранойя, или это очередной его план по удержанию власти в своих руках. Больше Геральт не верил в это. - Они ненавидят тебя, и они ненавидят её. Ты уверен, что я не могу просто убить их?

\- Если бы Цирилла не хотела стать Императрицей Нильфгаарда, она могла бы до сих пор скрываться в диких землях вместе с тобой. Мы бы не поставили под удар всю империю ради её спасения, - Эмгыр опустил свой кубок и повернулся, его глаза блестели, – не беспокойся, - сказал он низким и сильным голосом, - прежде, чем всё закончится, для твоего меча найдется работа.

***

Церемония бракосочетания состоялась через два дня. Геральт провел это время изучая окрестности ближайших пятидесяти миль, прилегающих ко дворцу, пытаясь всё запомнить. Для места, которое выглядело раз в двадцать больше Новиграда, город оказался невероятно чист. На Севере он слышал, как нильфгаардские офицеры говорили о том, что в столице живет больше миллиона жителей, и ведьмак всегда думал, что это, должно быть, шутка, но теперь данное утверждение выглядело чертовски правдоподобно. Уборные во дворце были оснащены водопроводом. Сначала Геральт принял это за признак роскоши, но ему пришлось пройти милю от дворца до бедных кварталов, прежде чем он увидел на улице человека с бадьей помоев, но даже здесь, человек вылил отходы в специальный сток у канализационного люка, а не из окна, как часто бывало на Севере. В более зажиточных частях города Геральт обратил внимание на рабочих, которые целыми днями подметали и вычищали улицы.

Подобный порядок был невероятным плюсом. Для ведьмака любой свежий след здесь окрашивался ярким цветом. С другой стороны, если след был оставлен более суток назад, кто-нибудь наверняка уже вычистил или замел его. 

Пока Эмгыр еще не заставлял его посещать приемы и встречи. Он приглашал гостей во дворец, но их тщательно подбирали: в основном это были пожилые люди, ученые и очень влиятельные нелюди.

– На данный момент я встречаюсь только со старыми друзьями и знакомыми, без какой-либо цели, исключительно ради приятных бесед. Как будто действительно готовлюсь к выходу на пенсию, - сказал Эмгыр ведьмаку накануне дня свадьбы. - И конечно, - добавил он, - с моими банкирами. Я очень успокою своих врагов известием о том, что не шибко обоснованно начал тратить большое количество денег из казны. Некая наглядная демонстрация того, что скоро у меня не будет власти для использования имперского капитала. И если уж на то пошло, что мне не хватает средств, - усмехнулся Эмгыр.

***

В день свадьбы, после пышной церемонии, когда молодожены должны были торжественно сойти по мраморным ступеням перед тысячами жителей, собравшихся у центрального храма, Эмгыр и Геральт стали свидетелями сцены, незамеченной остальными гостями, которая наверняка порадовала вар Эмрейса. Прежде чем сойти вниз, Цири замерла на мгновение, а после посмотрела прямо на Морврана и протянула ему руку, улыбаясь так, словно приняла важное решение. Воорхис слегка опешил, но, взяв молодую жену за руку, улыбнулся в ответ и это была искренняя улыбка. Эмгыр проводил молодоженов задумчивым взглядом, а затем, когда он начал спускаться следом за ними, его плечо пронзила стрела.

Раздались крики. В панике горожане побежали с площади у храма. Геральт слышал, как капитан имперской гвардии отдает приказы, отправляя людей в погоню за убийцей. Цири распахнула двери экипажа и приказала привести раненого императора. Десять солдат сопроводили Эмгыра к карете, прикрыв его щитами в боевом порядке «черепаха». Как только император оказался внутри, подгоняемые кучером кони сорвались с места и ринулись по улицам ко дворцу.

Геральт с частью паникующей толпы вернулся обратно в храм. Оказавшись внутри, ведьмак проталкивался сквозь людей в поисках четы Воорхисов. Он обнаружил их рядом с дверьми среди других представителей знати, стоящей и взволновано переговаривающейся между собой в окружении охраны.

\- Леди Воорхис, - крикнул Геральт не пытаясь пробиться сквозь охрану. Женщина взглянула на него с негодованием, подразумевающим: кто, черт возьми, посмел обратиться к ней. Однако выражение её лица смягчилось, когда Геральт сказал: - Ваш сын в порядке.

\- Дайте ему пройти! – приказала она стражникам и поманила его к себе. – Сир Геральт, не так ли? Вы уверены, что с Морвраном все хорошо?

\- Он и Цири сели в карету прежде, чем была выпущена стрела. Они направились прямо во дворец, - ответил Геральт. Говоря на нильфгаардском, он даже не попытался смягчить северный акцент, зная, что они всё равно будут считать его варваром. 

\- Вы видели атаку? – требовательно спросил один из аристократов. – Что произошло?

\- Одинокий лучник на крыше узкого здания через дорогу. Он попал Эмгыру в плечо. Стража уже отправилась за ним.

\- В плечо? – резко спросил Лорд Воорхис. – Вы уверены?

\- Я больше многих заинтересован в том, чтобы император не пострадал. Стрела прошла сквозь. Прямо здесь, - Геральт коснулся места на своем плече. – Лучник успел сделать лишь один выстрел. После этого имперская гвардейцы накрыли императора стеной щитов. Я собираюсь вернуться во дворец. Просто хотел дать вам знать о Морвране.

\- Вы очень заботливы, Сир Геральт, - сказал Лорд Воорхис. Геральт отвесил ему небольшой поклон. – Как только придет наш экипаж, мы тоже отправимся во дворец. Возможно вы захотите поехать с нами?

\- Благодарю за предложение, - с вежливой улыбкой ответил Геральт. 

В ожидании, ведьмак отошел на расстояние, с которого обычный человек не мог бы подслушать. Пока Геральт вслушивался в роптание дворян о том, кто, черт возьми, за этим стоит, он смог хорошенько разглядеть лица всех аристократов в их маленьком кругу. Их было намного больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Геральту удалось подслушать как Воорхис прошептал вельможе, которого назвал Прэйвэном (это было одно из имен, известных Эмгыру от Морврана), о какой-то ночной встрече у него дома. 

В карете Леди Воорхис задала ведьмаку несколько вежливых вопросов о Севере, и Геральт сделал всё возможное, чтобы ответить на них как простой парень, который охотился на утопцев за деньги и не обращал внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. Давая извинительные пояснения о том, что на самом деле не участвовал в войне. 

Перед торжеством ведьмак на всякий случай взял с собой пару пузырьков с простой ванильной эссенцией. Одну такую склянку он разбил о колесо кареты, пока придерживал дверь для Леди Воорхис, как мужлан, который не знает, что обычно это делают стоящие у входа лакеи.

Во дворце их небольшую процессию встретил камергер. 

\- Лорд Воорхис, Его Величество желает, чтобы вы немедленно пришли к нему, - сказал он, официально поклонившись.

Камергер провел их мимо усиленной стражи во внутренний сад, где уже сидел Эмгыр с перевязанным плечом, бокалом в руке и маской холодного гнева на лице.

\- Сядьте, - холодно сказал император, когда Воорхис вошел. Склонив голову, лорд сел.

\- Мы рады что вы не сильно пострадали, Ваше Величество, - сделав реверанс, молвила любезно Леди Воорхис и встала подле своего мужа. 

\- Несомненно, - сказал Эмгыр. – Однако, кто-то в этом городе серьезно разочарован. Была упущена почти идеальная возможность. Убийца смог скрыться, потому что солнце было как раз за его спиной в то время, как мы покидали храм. 

В сад вбежал запыхавшийся капитан охраны и отдал честь императору. 

\- Сир, - голос мужчины слегка дрожал, - убийца схвачен. Вернее, он был схвачен, но обстоятельства…

\- Не выводи меня из себя и не заставляй вытягивать из тебя то, что ты так боишься сказать, - выдохнул Эмгыр.

Мужчина сглотнул и отрапортовал в спешке: - Мы загнали его в угол в переулке. Мы не хотели дать ему сбежать или случайно убить. Когда мы приблизились, он вытащил пузырек с ядом из-за пояса и выпил его, – Геральт посмотрел на Эмгыр, сжавшего челюсти, – было сделано всё возможное, чтобы заставить его извергнуть яд и спасти. 

\- Какой яд? – спросил Эмгыр опасно низким тоном.

\- Рессильтар, - прочти простонал капитан. – Мы использовали противоядие, как только его доставили на место происшествия, но было уже слишком поздно. Гортань была сильно повреждена и применение чар дознания не дадут результата.

\- Достаточно, - сказал Эмгыр. - Когда узнаете хоть что-то стоящее, доложите мне. До тех пор прочь с моих глаз, - император перевел взгляд на Воорхиса и холодно продолжил, – свадебные мероприятия были в вашем веденье. Проинформируйте капитана моей стражи обо всех, кто знал время и порядок проведения церемонии. 

\- Конечно, Ваше Величество, - сразу ответил Воорхис. – Однако, вынужден сообщить вам, что время церемонии назначалось Храмом. Одним из служителей был проведен традиционный обряд жертвоприношения для определения подходящего времени, которое сулило бы молодоженам счастье. 

Эмгыр прищурился: - Это было сделано на публике?

\- Да, Сир. Семнадцатого числа на ступенях перед храмом.

\- Ясно, - сказал Эмгыр слегка расслабившись. Лорд и Леди Воорхис стали выглядеть менее напряженными. - Прощу прощение за подозрения. 

\- Вам не за что извиняться, Сир, – серьезно ответил Воорхис. 

Эмгыр отпустил их в залу, где Цири и Морвран беседовали с другими высокопоставленными свадебными гостями, которые тоже пришли справиться о здоровье императора. 

Воорхис незамедлительно подошел к лорду, которого Геральт не узнал и зашептал ему: - Сегодня ночью в моем доме. Если мы не будем осторожны, это затянется еще на месяцы. Мы должны узнать, что проглядел этот дурак. Рессилтар? Я мог бы удавить этого ублюдка собственными руками, – яд в его голосе не имел ничего общего с долгосрочным здравием императору.

***

После нападения поговорить наедине с Эмгыром оказалось затруднительно: имперская гвардия хотела держать всех подальше, а наиболее влиятельные представители нильфгаардской знати стремились лично засвидетельствовать перед императором своё беспокойство, таким образом, на аудиенцию к Эмгыру выстроилась целая очередь. В конце концов, Геральт решил не терять времени зря и, как только Воорхисы покинули дворец, последовал за ними пешком. Не составило труда, следуя за шлейфом ванильного аромата, отыскать городское поместье четы Воорхисов.

Роскошное имение, окруженное увитыми плющом стенами, расположилось на самом высоком городском холме. У входа в поместье дежурила стража. Отдельные группы воинов патрулировали периметр. Подумав, Геральт решил, что попытка подслушать что-нибудь насчет планирующейся ночной встречи не стоит риска. Вместо этого ведьмак дождался наступления глубоких сумерек и, завернувшись в потертый плащ с капюшоном, прошел, хромая, мимо поместья, незаметно вылив ванильную эссенцию в тонкую липкую линию перед воротами. 

После, свернув за угол в ближайший переулок, Геральт присел на корточки и принялся ждать. Вскоре после этого в поместье въехало с пол дюжины экипажей и два всадника. Спустя пару часов гости покинули имение. Липкий и ароматный ванильный след был достаточно ярким, чтобы отследить путь экипажей через город. Геральт проследовал за каждым из них и набросал на бумаге изображения замеченных гербов, а также местоположение каждого из домов. 

На рассвете ведьмак вернулся во дворец с информацией. Эмгыр спал в своих покоях, а сидевшая у кровати Цири, порывисто встала, как только Геральт вошел в комнату. 

\- Что, черт возьми, происходит? – прошептала рассержено девушка. 

\- Разве сегодня не твоя брачная ночь? – спросил Геральт, бросая отчаянный взгляд в сторону спящего Эмгыра. 

\- Попытка убийства моего отца на моей же свадьбе не привела меня в достаточно игривое настроение, - язвительно сказала Цири. – И даже не пытайся сменить тему разговора.

\- Цирилла, - пробормотал с постели проснувшийся Эмгыр. - Я благодарен за твою тревогу…

\- Вообще-то я не волнуюсь, - перебила императора Цири. - Ты не позволил бы лучнику просто так застрелить тебя, если бы точно не знал, что ранение будет не смертельным. 

Помолчав немного, Эмгыр приподнялся на кровати, протягивая руку Геральту, чтобы тот помог ему сесть.

\- Цирилла, сделай мне одолжение и больше нигде не высказывай данное предположение, -сказал император, поморщившись, как только смог комфортно усесться. – Что заставило тебя прийти к такому выводу?

\- Ты шутишь? – фыркнула Цири. – Ты и Геральт любовники. В тебя стреляли, а он даже не отправился в погоню за нападавшим? В итоге убийца заканчивает жизнь самоубийством, а Геральт даже не настаивает на осмотре его тела? Вы оба думаете, что я идиотка? Хотя, я думаю, что так и есть, - повернувшись к Геральту Цирилла добавила, - а ты неожиданно воспылал любовью к моему отцу и именно поэтому решил отправиться с нами в Нильфгаард?

Эмгыр досадливо сжал губы.

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что нам стоило ей рассказать, - произнес Геральт, без капли раскаянья бросая Эмгыра на растерзание собственной дочери. Император ответил ведьмаку крайне раздраженным взглядом. 

\- Значит вы расскажете мне все прямо сейчас, - безапелляционно сказала Цири. 

\- Нет мы не расскажем, - резко ответил Эмгыр и прежде, чем Цири начала протестовать, добавил, - Цирилла, у нас была причина, по которой мы не рассказали тебе ранее. Эта причина актуальна и сейчас. Поэтому в данный момент я спрашиваю у тебя: можешь ли ты поверить, что у меня и Геральта нет другой цели кроме как увидеть тебя в безопасности на троне Нильфгаарда?

\- Серьезно? - спросила Цири. – Я думала, что вы были бы рады видеть меня в безопасности на троне Нильфгаарда лет через двадцать. 

Эмгыр снова поморщился: - Я не буду этого отрицать. Пожалела бы ты о задержке своего восхождения на трон? – добавил император.

\- Пожалею ли? Не особо, - фыркнула Цири. – Ближайшие десять лет я бы с удовольствием училась у тебя, чтобы потом быть уверенной в том, что я делаю. Но Морвран наверняка бы пожалел. Если ты строишь против него какие-то планы и заставил меня выйти за него замуж, чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не замышляешь…

\- Цири, - тихо сказал Геральт. – На мой взгляд Морвран довольно порядочный парень. Я не участвовал бы в этом, если бы речь шла о подобном заговоре против него, и уж точно не помогал бы Эмгыру в плане по удержанию власти еще на десять или двадцать лет. 

Помолчав Цири сказала: - Морвран немного злится на свою семью. Они пропустили несколько традиционных для свадебной церемонии шагов, когда организовывали её. Я слышала, как он спрашивал их об этом сегодня днем. Они сказали, что я посчитаю их слишком трудными, потому что выросла на Севере. Кажется, они думают, что все, кто родился к северу от Метинны, просто воющие дикари. 

Геральт бросил на Эмгыра еще один взгляд, хотя тот даже не смотрел в его сторону. 

\- Прискорбно, что подобное мнение преобладает в нильфгаардском обществе – мягко сказал Эмгыр. – Я верю, что теперь, когда вы женаты, он сможет смягчить их отношение к тебе.

Цири пристально посмотрела на императора и сказала: - Когда я всё, наконец, узнаю?

\- Месяц. Затем мы всё тебе расскажем так или иначе, - ответил Эмгыр. 

Цири оглянулась на Геральта. Ведьмак кивнул ей, безмолвно пообещав.

\- Мне все еще это не нравится, - сказала девушка, поджав губы. – Если я выясню, что причина по которой вы мне ничего не рассказали заключается в том, что вы относитесь ко мне как к ребенку, которого можно водить за нос…

\- Это не так, - произнес Герльт.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Цири, покидая комнату крайне раздраженной.

***

\- Отлично, теперь она в бешенстве, -проворчал Геральт.

\- Тем лучше, - отметил Эмгыр.

\- Что?

\- Пусть Цирилла злится на нас, а Морвран на своих родителей. Это благоприятно повлияет на развитие их привязанности друг к другу. Они будут жаловаться на наши недостатки и твердо решат не приводить в подобную ярость собственных детей, - объяснил ведьмаку Эмгыр, а после добавил, - ты что-нибудь нашел? 

\- Да. Также у меня появилось несколько собственных вопросов. Ранее ты не упоминал, что нанятый тобой убийца решит покончить с собой. 

\- Неужели ты думал, что он собирается сбежать? – усмехнулся Эмгыр. – Или он мог рассчитывать на то, что пытки и заключение в имперской тюрьме было бы предпочтительней? Его самоубийство входило в часть договора. 

\- Да? Ну и как ты платишь тому, кто согласился умереть ради тебя? – зло сказал Геральт.

\- Лучник был одним из членов команды скоя'таэлей, которые сражались с моими солдатами во время второй войны. После Цинтрийского мира я поклялся им, что, не смотря на договор, я гарантированно верну им часть земель и полные права в пределах Темерии. Я сдержал свою клятву. А это была моя встречная просьба. Во время следствия будет обнаружено, что убийца был выжившим эльфом из враждебного клана, жившего в предгорьях Тир Тохаира. Шесть лет назад Империя подавила их восстание. 

\- Черт тебя подери, Эмгыр! – гневно вскрикнул Геральт. – Я не согласен с тем, что ты используешь людей как мусор.

\- По-твоему лучник считал себя расходным материалом? – спросил император. – Как ты думаешь, как долго эльфы Севера будут находиться под защитой после моей кончины или смерти Цириллы?

\- Не в этом дело. Рисковать своей жизнью, сражаясь за то, во что веришь, не то же самое, что вылить в своё горло чертов рессильтар.

Эмгыр покачал головой: - Он знал, что в любом случае будет пойман, а его смерть была необходимостью. Этот эльф был добровольцем. Если ты не можешь уважать мой выбор, то прояви уважение к его. Надеюсь, тебя успокоит тот факт, что, как только эльф выпустил стрелу, он выпил настой из цветов мирта и не почувствовал потом боли от рессильтара.

Геральт впился взглядом в Эмгыра: - Нет, я не считаю этот факт, - ведьмак скривился, - утешительным. С этого момента, прежде чем решишь отправить кого-то на смерть, расскажи об этом мне. В противном случае, я возьму Цири, и мы отправимся в другой мир, а вы можете разорвать друг друга на куски в этом.

Эмгыр внимательно посмотрел на Геральта и сказал: - О чем еще ты хотел со мной поговорить?

Геральт сделал глубокий вдох и, раздраженно выдохнув, достал листы с набросками гербов и координат.

\- Этой ночью Воорхис проводил встречу в своем доме. Прэйвэн тоже там был. Я проследил за всеми остальными гостями, когда они возвращались по домам, - ведьмак отдал Эмгыру пергамент, - здесь вся информация. 

Вар Эмрейс кивнув, принялся очень внимательно рассматривать бумажные листы.

\- После того как тебя подстрелили, я вернулся в храм и видел немало людей вокруг Лорда Воорхиса. Я узнаю их, если увижу снова, - сказал Геральт.

\- Я предоставлю тебе такую возможность, - задумчиво протянул Эмгыр. – Превосходно. Всё даже лучше, чем я надеялся.

\- Неужели? Лично мне показалось что с ним, по крайней мере, дюжина человек. Наверняка все они сильные фигуры в этой твоей «партии». 

\- Так и есть. И будь уверен, если союзники Воорхиса часто посещают его дом через парадный вход, аристократы и владельцы торговых корпораций, которых на эти собрания не пригласили, давно знают о встречах и могут быть недовольны подобным пренебрежением. Они могут и не подозревать о его реальных планах и им остается лишь представлять, что он беседует о будущей судьбе Империи под управлением Морврана со многими влиятельными людьми, но не с ними. Все исключенные из особого круга Воорхиса теперь будут намного меньше настаивать на том, чтобы я немедленно оставил престол. Худшей угрозой для нас были союзники Воорхиса и возможное увеличение их численности, но теперь ты предоставил мне великолепную возможность предотвратить это. 

Эмгыр держал в руках лист с изображением герба, который Геральт набросал у огромного поместья в самом богатом районе города: - Это Лорд Дюшен. Его род один из самых богатых и древних в Нильфгаарде. Он дворянин первого ранга и имеет право на содержание значительного количества личных войск прямо в городе. Также Дюшен имеет устойчивую позицию в сенате. Очень ценный союзник для Воорхиса. Однако последние двадцать лет Дом Дюшен ведет кровную вражду с Домом Флайран, которую начали отцы нынешних лордов. 

\- Враг моего врага? – хмыкнул Геральт.

\- Именно. Хотя Лорд Флайран дворянин всего лишь четвертого ранга, из-за определенных обстоятельств он лично помазан самим Верховным Жрецом. Это дает ему полномочия на поднятие религиозных, а не юридических вопросов в имперском сенате. Только действующий император имеет право отклонить подобный вопрос. 

\- Ага, конечно, - сказал Геральт, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что понял, о чем говорит Эмгыр. 

\- В то время, пока религиозный вопрос остается нерешенным, не могут проводиться светские дебаты и не может быть принят ни один закон. Например, законопроект, касающийся моего отречения, - тонко улыбнулся Эмгыр. Сделав глубоких вдох, он обратился к Геральту: - Помоги мне подняться.

\- Куда это ты торопишься? – спросил Геральт.

\- Собрание в сенате начнется через четыре часа. Я должен встретиться с Лордом Флайраном до этого. Скорее всего ночная встреча в поместье Воорхиса была связана с обсуждением законопроекта о моем скорейшем отречении, который он решит представить сегодня на первом же собрании. Он наверняка понимает, что я могу воспользоваться неудачным покушением как поводом для отсрочки, даже если пока и не подозревает меня в том, что я же его и организовал. В любом случае он об этом догадается, пускай и не так быстро, как Цирилла. 

Эмгыр сказал это сухо, но в его голосе прозвучала странно знакомая слабая нота гордости и удовлетворения. Похожим образом Геральт чувствовал себя, когда Цири удачно отсекала голову гуля или побеждала гончую Дикой Охоты. 

Фыркнув Геральт сказал: - Ладно, обопрись о мое плечо, - и помог Эмгыру встать с кровати.

***

Четыре часа спустя Лорд Флайран потребовал заняться решением назревшего религиозного вопроса, прежде чем сенат приступит к прочим государственным делам. Он произнес страстную речь, в которой говорилось о том, что пролившаяся минувшим днем на священных ступенях храма кровь императора - это признак недовольства богов. Флайран поднял вопрос о жертвах и действиях, которые были бы приемлемы в снискании божьего благословения. Очевидно, данный вопрос стал сигналом для двух десятков лордов, спавших в зале заседаний по утру, проснуться и начать бурную и ожесточенную дискуссию по поводу достоинства трех различных видов жертвоприношений животных против постройки нового памятника и проведения игр во славу Великого Белого Солнца. Абсолютно никто из них не проявил никакого стремления к компромиссу. Где-то через полчаса несколько других лордов потеряли терпение, и полдюжины голосов напали на Флайрана требуя, чтобы он отозвал свое прошение.

Сглотнув, Лорд Флайран произнес слегка колеблющимся голосом: - Я не буду закрывать этот вопрос, пока мы не найдем достойное решение для его урегулирования. 

Его ответ был очевидным сигналом о том, что он не просто ярый сторонник религиозного культа: он намеренно блокировал прочие дела, требующие решения сената. После заявления Флайрана большая часть присутствующих встала и немедленно ушла. Лорд Воорхис был одним из первых, кто покинул зал. Его губы побелели от злости, а лицо превратилось в каменную маску. 

Геральт мрачно наблюдал за происходящим, сжав кулаки от злости. Чем дольше ведьмак следил за Воорхисом, тем больше он выходил из себя. Все, через что они прошли: поиски Цири, битва с Дикой Охотой, её свирепое мужество и то, как она одна пошла навстречу Зимнему Хладу, принося себя в жертву ради всех живущих. А теперь этот ублюдок, который думает, что значение имеет лишь одна часть мира, заключенная в стенах этого вычищенного города; ублюдок, чей сын уже практически сел на трон, хочет перерезать ей горло.

Когда они возвращались во дворец в экипаже императора, Эмгыр накрыл своей ладонью руку Геральта, сжатую до побелевших костяшек. Притянув руку к себе, вар Эмрейс разомкнул стиснутый кулак и мягко скользнул большим пальцем по многолетним мозолям и огрубевшей коже ладони.

\- Полагаю, ты редко испытываешь ненависть к тем созданиям, которых убиваешь.

\- Зависит от монстра, - отозвался Геральт. – Обычно я просто могу сразу их убить.

\- Я долго ненавидел узурпатора, прежде чем отомстил ему. Я превратил свою ненависть в безжалостное оружие, но, в итоге, я ранил самого себя также сильно, как и его. С тех пор я не позволял этому чувству владеть мной. Ненависть делает человека склонным к неосмотрительным и необдуманным действиям, - сказал спокойно Эмгыр.

\- Так это, получается, всего лишь рабочие будни Императора Нильфгаарда? Всего лишь очередной дворцовый заговор и ничего личного? – жестко сказал Геральт.

Эмгыр поднял взгляд, оказавшийся таким же твердым и холодным, как лед в зимнюю стужу: - Нет. 

В какой-то степени ответ вар Эмрейса вызвал облегчение. Геральт обнаружил, что напряжение, копившееся в нем с момента начала заседания в сенате, покидает его. 

\- Итак, - сказал ведьмак через мгновение, - если ты ненароком поскользнешься и убьешься, оставив меня без плана по раскрытию заговора, я просто убью Воорхиса и всех его приятелей, до которых только смогу добраться. Надеюсь, тебе от этого станет легче. 

\- Резня в рядах моих врагов повергнет всю нильфгаардскую политику в жестокое потрясение. Эта мысль особенно утешительна, - Эмгыр дернул уголком рта в подобии улыбки.

Император всё еще поглаживал ладонь Геральта. Ведьмак, взглянув на Эмгыра, приподнял брови в немом вопросе. 

\- Дорога до дворца должна занять еще около двадцати минут. Это отличная возможность напомнить окружающим, кем ты приходишься императору, - бесстрастно сказал Эмгыр.

\- Как плечо? – насмешливо спросил Геральт.

\- Мы найдем выход из столь затруднительного положения, - сказал мягко вар Эмрейс, усмехнувшись. 

Выход действительно нашелся. Без последствий для раненого императора, но не без дискомфорта для самого ведьмака. Геральт оседлал бедра Эмгыра, стараясь не тревожить перетянутое повязкой плечо. Он мог бы сказать, что это была лучшая тренировка для ног за последний месяц. Несмотря на то что руки, упирающиеся в обитую бархатом стену кареты, затекли, а Геральт то и дело ударялся макушкой о крышу экипажа, отрицать собственное удовольствие было бы нелепо, член-то у него крепко стоял. Эмгыр, использующий здоровую руку, приумножал приятные ощущения. 

Дороги города оказались неожиданно ухабистыми. Геральт не видел ни одной колеи или ямы на вымощенной камнем дороге, пока изучал окрестности. Сейчас же ему казалось, что экипаж ехал по ремонтируемому тракту, испещренному рытвинами и неровностями после зимы. 

\- Ох, черт, - простонал ведьмак и кончил прежде, чем смог остановить себя, когда карета подскочила, проезжая желоб сточной канавы на одном из перекрестков. 

\- Какая неприятность, - хмыкнул Эмгыр, оглядывая свой испачканный камзол. 

\- И не говори, - фыркнул Геральт, все еще упираясь руками о стену кареты. 

Все имперские слуги, встречавшие вернувшегося Эмгыра, старались делать вид, что не замечают, в каком состоянии была одежда императора, но парочка наименее опытных ярко побагровела при виде Геральта. Ведьмак был уверен, что даже обычный человек с легкостью мог бы учуять запах секса, исходящий от него. Также он готов был спорить на полный мешочек золотых, что у Эмгыра не было раньше ситуаций подобного рода. Даже всегда невозмутимый камергер изменил себе и бессвязно пролепетал что-то утвердительное насчет подготовленных имперских купален. 

В одном из дворцовых коридоров, по пути в покои императора, они встретили пару дворян. Один из аристократов смотрел на них с таким любопытством, что не заметил ступеньку и упал, растянувшись на отполированном до блеска полу. Если раньше у кого-то и были сомнения насчет роли Геральта во дворце, этот демарш окончательно прояснил ситуацию.   
Всю следующую неделю Геральт проводил кучу времени на званых ужинах и приемах, где буквально каждый, не скрывая ухмылок, слишком заинтересованно смотрел на него. Аристократы любезно говорили Геральту, как много они слышали о нем, и спрашивали, насколько правдивы истории о ведьмаках. 

\- Все до последней, - неизменно отвечал Геральт. – Я могу убить двадцать утопцев разом даже не вспотев, – дворяне смеялись и снисходительно кивали на любой его подобный ответ.

Один раз Геральт подслушал, как Эмгыр с легкой ухмылкой сказал одной пожилой графине достаточно громко, чтобы точно быть услышанным группой дворян по другую сторону цветущей клумбы: - Я могу с уверенностью подтвердить, что слухи об их легендарной выносливости никоим образом не преувеличены.

После этого мужчины еще больше ухмылялись Геральту, а женщины понятливо хихикали, словно они лично проверяли легендарную выносливость ведьмака. 

В конце концов круговерть приемов закончилась. Геральт узнал имена и занимаемое в обществе положение каждого из дворян, которых видел с Воорхисом в храме. Следуя за ними по ночам, он добавил еще парочку громких фамилий в список однозначных пособников Лорда Воорхиса. Всего набралось две дюжины человек, если считать жен, мужей и наследников семей, а также приближенных к ним должностных лиц, то много больше. 

\- Я почти уверен, что это все, - сказал ведьмак Эмгыру, когда они рассматривали информационно сеть из имен, гербов родов и организаций, размещавшуюся на большом листе пергамента, расстеленного на рабочем столе императора. Все они были соединены между собой линиями разного цвета. В круг ближайших пособников Воорхиса входили девять аристократов, трое из которых были центральными звеньями собственных небольших групп. – Их не так уж и мало.

\- И теперь я должен просчитать всё, что они могут предпринять, – задумчиво сказал Эмгыр, нахмурившись.

\- Как много солдат сможет мобилизовать Воорхис?

\- Это далеко не самое главное, - покачал головой Эмгыр. – Если бы Воорхис вывел на улицы города собственную вооруженную армию, у меня было бы законное основание и народная поддержка для того, чтобы ввести в город солдат регулярной армии и положить конец его заговору. Именно поэтому он так не поступит. А если я возьму имперскую гвардию и нападу на его имение, сенат мгновенно восстанет, и вооруженные силы каждого аристократа в этом городе обрушатся на меня. Поэтому я не буду делать подобных глупостей. В Нильфгаарде законы и обычаи столицы разрабатывались таким образом, чтобы не допускать массовой резни и кровопролития, когда один из знатных родов в очередной раз не поделил что-то с другим не менее знатным и могущественным. Пожалуй, решающую роль в нашем противостоянии будут играть деньги. Трое из пяти руководителей имперской казны находятся в сговоре с Воорхисом. В их власти прекратить все платежи для имперской гвардии, и, что хуже всего, перекрыть пособие, согласно которому, каждый гражданин ежедневно может получить хлеб и масло. Если такое произойдет, беспорядки среди населения начнутся на следующий же день, а всю вину возложат на меня. Поэтому я должен найти еще один временный источник средств.

\- Как много есть у тебя сейчас?

\- Сумма субсидии от завоевания Севера составила сорок миллионов крон, - сказал Эмгыр.

\- Что? - Геральт обязательно бы подавился, если бы ел или пил в данный момент. 

\- Основная часть золота до сих пор находится в банках на Севере. Часть перевозится на кораблях по морю. Оставшиеся сокровища следуют отдельными сухопутными караванами. Увы, добраться до этого запаса сейчас не представляется возможным. В любом случае, это золото должно войти в общее имперское обеспечение, - Эмгыр провел по линиям, идущим от имени Лорда Прэйвэна к двум торговым корпорациям, и задумчиво постучал по пергаменту. – Две эти корпорации служат только традиционным аристократическим семьям. Скорее всего, Воорхис обещал им значительные налоговые льготы и преференции в случае его поддержки корпорациями. Обещанные бонусы наверняка не понравятся их не таким консервативным конкурентам. Насколько я помню, жена Лорда Флайрана является наследницей одного из владельцев торговой компании «Северный Ветер», которая показала себя очень хорошо во время войны. Для Флайрана она была невестой низкого статуса, но у сына дома, вовлеченного в кровную вражду, зачастую не так много вариантов. Если корпорация её семьи воспользовалась шансом вступить в союз с его домом, они вполне могут пойти и на больший риск ради укрепления своих позиций. Их денежные резервы должны быть достаточно большими.

\- Ты уже заблокировал законодательную работу сената, - добавил Геральт.

\- Пока. Флайран не может вечно тянуть с решением религиозного вопроса. Рано или поздно он начнет раздражать больше независимых домов, и тогда Воорхис решит убить его, предоставив это удовольствие Лорду Дюшану. Но пока, временно, этот путь для него закрыт. Однако, есть и другие возможности, - Эмгыр указал на отдельную группу имен на пергаменте, - четыре этих семьи вместе контролируют поставки зерна в город, которое обеспечивает уже упомянутые мною пособия. Примечательно, что он должен уговорить их сотрудничать вместе. Если у него получится, тогда, несмотря на то что у меня будут средства для поддержания пособий, они отрежут поставки зерна и мне просто не за что будет платить.

\- Можешь ли ты получить зерно как-нибудь еще?

\- Могу ли я? - пробормотал Эмгыр. – Я надеюсь. Наверняка, это мое решение порадует Цири. 

Геральт выпрямился: - Ты собираешься предложить мирное условие островам Скеллиге?

\- Не совсем. Условия мира требуют публичных переговоров. Я просто предложу сделку королеве Керис: я выведу военные корабли из вод Скеллиге в обмен на то, что островитяне будут посланы на перехват зерновых кораблей, идущих из Метины, груз которых они впоследствии продадут моим же капитанам. А условия мира обсудим, когда моему положению ничто не будет угрожать. 

\- Если бы тебе пришлось раскрыть еще парочку подобных заговоров, мы могли бы достичь мира на всем континенте, - Эмгыр хмуро посмотрел на ведьмака. – Что еще? Может ли Воорхис сделать воду проблемой?

\- Атаковать водоснабжение без серьезных последствий намного сложнее, но это вполне возможно, - свернув схему со списком семей, вовлеченных в заговор, вар Эмрейс развернул карты канализационных сетей и линий акведуков. Император сравнил их. – Да. Небольшая авария на источнике Аква-Ригано не нанесет долгосрочного урона городу, но значительно уменьшит снабжение большей части квартала Нэзэренэ и казарм имперской гвардии. Тогда толпа горожан ринется за водой к источнику Аква-Элэутрос в квартал Триумфэлис. Это вызовет недовольство проживающей в этом районе наименее консервативной знати, которая поддерживает меня. Это может привести к тому, что они начнут отворачиваться от меня, и тогда мои дни уж точно будут сочтены. Вопрос в том, как предотвратить атаку. Вокруг города протянулось больше двенадцати миль труб, связанных с источником Аква-Ригано, а это сложный участок для патрулирования.

\- Есть ли возможность перенаправить поставку воды обратно в первый акведук?

\- Это не уменьшит недовольство аристократии, – сухо ответил Эмгыр.

\- Что, если ты обвинишь во всех этих неприятностях Лорда Воорхиса? – спросил Геральт.

\- Хм, - Эмгыр задумчиво взглянул на карту. - Трудно обвинить в этом лично Воорхиса, и он не стал бы делать подобное своими руками. Но среди его союзников есть Лорд Тэнориал, который является одним из городских старейшин. Можно договориться с одним из его лейтенантов, чтобы он предъявил поддельный документ, указывающий на сговор и спланированную диверсию. Еще у него есть свой счет в банке Лорда Риверны. Риверна живет в квартале Триумфэлис. Он стар и упрям. Лорд Риверна строгий агностик и очень скрупулезно относится к правилам и политике собственного банка. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы на счету лорда Тэнориала оказалась крупная сумма золота. Несомненно, Риверна будет проинформирован о значительном взносе и сможет это позже подтвердить.  
На следующий день Морвран стал делать вежливые, но настойчивые намеки насчет отречения от престола, которые Эмгыр полностью игнорировал. Три дня спустя намеки прекратились. 

В тот же вечер Цири пришла к Эмгыру в покои и сказала: - Морвран говорит, если ты немедленно не начнешь готовить указ об отречении, то соглашение, заключенное с его отцом, перестанет действовать, и оппозиция начнет работать над тем, чтоб сбросить тебя с престола. 

Эмгыр приподнял бровь: - Он так прямо и сказал?

Цири сложила руки на груди и ответила: - Всю эту неделю Морвран был очень встревожен и сегодня днем я заставила объяснить причину тревог.

\- Замечательно, - пробормотал Эмгыр. – Мне жаль, но мы не можем пока его успокоить.

\- Я так понимаю, что мне все еще не собираются объяснить, что же происходит, - сказала Цири угрожающе. 

\- У меня осталось еще две недели от оговоренного с тобой месяца, - ответил император.   
Девушка раздраженно махнула рукой и вышла из комнаты.

***

На следующее утро совет управляющих имперской казной проголосовал за прекращение выдачи денег, пока не получат объяснений по всем недавно проведенным сделкам. Четыре часа спустя начали поступать сообщения о проблемах с водой центрального источника в квартале Нэзэренэ.

\- Радует, что они поступили именно так, как я и предполагал, - отметил Эмгыр, отправив указания по поводу решения проблем, - идем со мной.

\- Куда мы направляемся? – спросил Геральт. 

\- В мою спальню, - сказал Эмгыр. – Игра началась, но мы не увидим результатов их действий и моих ответных мер до завтрашнего дня. Нет смысла заранее беспокоиться об этом. У меня есть несколько мыслей насчет того, как мы могли бы провести это время. 

Геральт не нашел что возразить. 

В спальне Эмгыр достал вырезанный из молочного мрамора фаллос. Он был достаточно велик, чтобы соответствовать величественной статуе императора, выставленной в королевском саду в Вызиме. Также Эмгыр взял баночку с мазью, пестревшую красными крапинками, которую он, очевидно, приберег для особого случая. Эмгыр надел перчатку прежде, чем зачерпнуть мазь и смазать ею яйца Геральта. Слабое тепло постепенно усиливалось, расползаясь и проникая в каждую нервную клеточку. Спустя десять минут ведьмака охватил жар. 

\- Черт, черт, черт. Старые боги и высшие драконы, блять, Эмгыр - задушено простонал Геральт, выгибаясь на кровати так сильно, как только мог. Рука Эмгыра всё еще уверенно сжимала его, ласкающими движениями втирая мазь в кожу.

\- На фаллос тоже? – практически нежно поинтересовался вар Эмрейс.

Геральт высоко заскулил и схватился за изголовье кровати, его бедра беспомощно извивались.

\- Да, - выдохнул ведьмак сквозь зубы.

Эмгыр смазал мраморный фаллос. Геральт действительно громко закричал, когда вар Эмрейс одним плавным движением неумолимо вставил в него каменный член. Словно пораженый беззвучным взрывом, прокатившемся вдоль позвоночника, ведьмак выгнулся подобно луку. Дальше он просто держался в диком отчаянье, пока следующие десять минут Эмгыр вытрахивал из него громкие стоны чертовым мраморным фаллосом так, что Геральт просто потерял связь с реальностью. Наконец Эмгыр отпустил его и, погладив член ведьмака, повелительно сказал: - Кончи для меня.

От хватки Геральта спинка кровати раскололась, и они с шумом рухнули вниз вместе с обломками. Оргазм словно ослепил Геральта. Он не мог собрать мысли в кучу даже для того, чтобы побеспокоиться о том, что подумает охрана и слуги, которые испуганно вбежали в покои, дабы убедиться, что ведьмак не убил императора. 

\- Эмгыр, ты сукин сын, - наконец сказал связно Геральт, выйдя из невменяемого состояния. Ведьмак лежал на новой кровати. - Подойди сюда и трахни меня уже нормально!

\- Возможно после того как ты…

\- Приведу себя в порядок? Иди на хер, - рыкнул Геральт, - если я смог принять это, ты уж точно сможешь трахнуть меня. Сейчас.

Эмгыр замер, а затем резко встал между ног Геральта и вошел в него, и да, судя по стиснутой челюсти вар Эмрейса, остатки той диковинной мази покрывали тело Геральта не только снаружи. Но, надо отдать императору должное, он не позволил этому факту остановить себя ни на мгновение. Геральт прикрыл глаза и тихо застонал от удовольствия, почувствовав, как нутро словно омыло прохладой, когда Эмгыр кончил в него. Ведьмака захлестнула вторая волна оргазма. 

\- Черт, - едва слышно пробормотал Геральт и провалился в крепкий сон.

***

В самое сонное время суток, в последние минуты перед рассветом, подчиняясь ведьмачьим рефлексам, Геральт открыл глаза и перехватил занесенный над ним меч. Сильным движением, вывернув кисть, выбил глаз убийце рукоятью его же меча. Вырвав оружие из ослабевшей руки, снес голову второму нападавшему. Отбил выпад третьего и метнул меч в последнего нападавшего, подскочившего с другой стороны кровати с двумя кинжалами.

Окончательно проснувшись, оглядел трупы и раздраженно выдохнул: - Вот зараза!

Эмгыр сел рядом с ним и меланхолично осмотрел место происшествия. Геральт схватил вар Эмрейса за лацканы ночной пижамы: - Что это была за хрень и почему ты не удивлен?

\- Я удивлен, - ответил Эмгыр, - только что ты убил четверых мужчин, даже не вставая с кровати. Впечатляющее действие.

Он положил свои руки на кулаки Геральта, думая, что сможет просто отодвинуть его. Ведьмак крепче сжал шелковую ткань и притянул императора еще ближе, хорошенько его встряхнув. Наконец Эмгыр осознанно посмотрел на него. 

– Это еще один из их предвиденных тобою шагов, не так ли? - сказал Геральт с колотящимся от ярости сердцем. - Попытка твоего убийства, а ты даже не счел нужным сказать мне о подобном варианте. 

\- Оно не должно было пройти успешно, - ответил Эмгыр, глядя на Геральта так, словно тот был бомбой, которая вот-вот могла взорваться. – Это было всего лишь предупреждение…

\- Они отправили четырех вооруженных людей к твоей постели и это было предупреждение?

\- При обычных обстоятельствах я сплю с восемью охранниками в моих покоях, - сказал Эмгыр. – Моя общеизвестная привычка. Воорхис не хочет, чтобы я быстро умер от рук анонимного убийцы с мечом. Он хочет, чтобы я стоял у могилы своей дочери, осознавая, что именно он является виновником моего падения, прежде чем будет организована моя медленная и показушная смерть. 

Геральт зло прорычал: - У него не будет шанса, если я задушу тебя первым, чертов ублюдок. Что если бы я проснулся минутой позже?

Эмгыр посмотрел на Геральта так, будто о него выросла вторая голова: - Тогда я был бы мертв - это казалось мне крайне маловероятным, - произнес вар Эмрейс, звуча на самом деле изумленно. Будто он не мог понять почему, черт возьми, Геральт был так серьезно расстроен, что было чертовски хорошим вопросом.

\- Вот дерьмо, - прошептал ведьмак, с ужасом осознав, что понимает замешательство Эмгыра. Он почувствовал себя крестьянином из глуши, которому только что вручили меч, инкрустированный золотом и драгоценными каменьями. Крестьянин не мог ожидать ничего подобного и не знал бы что с ним делать. Геральт тоже не представлял, как ему быть с неожиданной тревогой за жизнь Эмгыра. Он был обеспокоен тем, что сможет навредить самому себе, пока не разберётся в дебрях собственных эмоций.

\- Нужно привести кого-нибудь сюда чтобы навести здесь порядок, - сказал Геральт, отпустив вар Эмрейса. Проведя руками по лицу, ведьмак тяжело вздохнул.

***

До конца недели Эмгыр всячески избегал Геральта, разговаривая с ним только о конкретных планах. Относительно контрмер все шло довольно хорошо. Владельцы торговой компании «Северный Ветер» и Ассоциация Метинны, обдумав предложенные им варианты и, с позволения императора, взглянув на личные счета, согласились финансово поддержать вар Эмрейса. Стража продолжала получать жалованье и с продовольственным пособием не было никаких проблем. Пираты со Скеллиге уже усердно работали над захватом кораблей и хранилищ с зерном вдоль всего нильфгаардского побережья.

Чтобы посыпать солью на раны Лорду Воорхису и его сторонникам, Эмгыр публично вручил награды нескольким своим верным военно-морским капитанам, которые якобы успешно вернули захваченный груз и восстановили поставки зерна. Авария на одном из акведуков в нижней части города начала черную полосу в жизни Лорда Тэнориала. Он был готов защитить себя от обвинений в саботаже, но оказался застигнутым врасплох раскрытием взятки, которую на самом деле и не брал. 

Геральт снова участвовал в нескончаемом круговороте банкетов и приемов вместе с Эмгыром, но теперь он слышал, как часть аристократов громко высказывалась о том, что дочь императора еще молода, а надо, чтобы государственные поводья держала твердая рука. Геральт видел, что все больше независимых дворян, придерживающихся нейтралитета, злятся на врагов Эмгыра, вносящих сумятицу своими попытками отлучить того от власти. 

Когда ведьмак с императором покидали третий по счету прием на этой неделе, в глазах Эмгыра было некоторое удовлетворение. После того, как сам Лорд Риверна подошел к нему перед полудюжиной других аристократов и прямо сказал: «Простите старого человека, Ваше Величество, но эти лающие вам вслед собаки явно требуют трепки, и мне приятно будет посмотреть, как вы дадите им пинка».

\- Куда пойдет Ривера, туда последуют сотни других домов, - молвил император, когда они с Геральтом сели в карету. - На следующей неделе можно будет сказать Флайрану, чтобы он отозвал свое прошение в сенате, потому что нужно принять законопроект о ремонте Аква-Ригано, и предложить еще один о выводе новых поставщиков зерна для пособий. После подобного заявления Воорхис потеряет четверых союзников. Сохранение традиций - это конечно всегда хорошо и маленькая удовлетворяющая месть всегда придется кстати, но только не за счет собственного дохода. Поверь мне, эта четверка хорошо считает и не будет рисковать своим состоянием ради обещаний Воорхиса.

\- Станут ли они свидетельствовать о заговоре для тебя? – спросил Геральт, сидящий в карете напротив Эмгыра и наблюдающий за всполохами синего света, скользящими по лицу императора, когда экипаж проезжал мимо уличных фонарей. 

\- Нет. Еще слишком рано думать об этом, - ответил Эмгыр. – До тех пор, пока он не лишится половины своих союзников, и даже тогда я сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь признается в своем участии в заговоре, чтобы подтвердить намеренья Воорхиса. Многие из его приверженцев, вероятнее всего, даже не знают, что основная цель заговора - это убийство, а не просто мое скорейшее отлучение от власти. Воорхис очень тщательно выбирал свой ближний круг. Пробить это кольцо будет не просто. 

Эмгыр отвернулся от окна, когда сказал это, и, встретившись взглядом с Геральтом, вдруг замолчал. Спустя миг Геральт порывисто подался к вар Эмрейсу, потому что какой смысл притворяться, что он не хочет его близости, и врать самому себе. Эмгыр тяжело дышал еще до того, как ведьмак начал целовать его. На вкус он был как крепкое красное вино, которое они пили на банкете. Через мгновение Геральт почувствовал, как руки императора зарылись в его волосы, яростно их сжимая и притягивая ведьмака ближе к себе.   
Экипаж остановился, они вернулись во дворец. 

Эмгыр механически поднимался по лестнице вместе с Геральтом. Император держал спину привычно прямо, но взгляд его не был сфокусирован, словно кто-то оглушил его. Странное пугающее чувство счастья вспыхнуло внутри Геральта. Словно он наконец дотянулся до того, что так сильно хотел, но боялся получить. 

Когда они открыли двери в покои Эмгыра, Цири и Морвран, державший её за руку, поднялись со стульев, стоявших у камина. 

Эмгыр замер на пороге комнаты на мгновение, а затем мягко сказал, констатируя факт появления дочери: - Цирилла.

Геральт вошел в покои следом и закрыл за собой дверь. 

\- Вы должны рассказать всё сейчас, - без всякого вступления сказала Цири. – Рассказать нам, – добавила она. Морвран посмотрел на Эмгыра, а потом перевел взгляд на девушку, явно задаваясь вопросом, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит.

Эмгыр окинул взглядом молодого Воорхиса: -Я думаю, возможно…

\- Нет, - перебила императора Цири. – Я не буду больше ждать: либо вы рассказываете всё сейчас, либо я расскажу Морврану все, что мне уже известно, и начну задавать людям глупые вопросы, пока не узнаю достаточно, даже если это все разрушит. 

\- Цирилла, - позвал тихо Морвран, - послушай меня, расскажи сначала мне, я буду…  
Она махнула рукой, чтобы он замолчал: - Нет. Ты выслушаешь меня. Вы все выслушаете. Меня не волнует, останется ли на троне мой отец до конца своих дней, или отречется от него завтра же. Но мы разберемся с этим сейчас. У нас уже нет времени.

-Почему? – Эмгыр странно посмотрел на дочь.

\- Что «почему»? – нахмурилась Цири.

\- Осталось всего несколько дней, даже не неделя от месяца, который ты мне пообещала, - сказал Эмгыр. – Насколько я знаю, не случилось ничего экстраординарного. Почему у нас не осталось времени, Цирилла?

Она замерла на мгновение, поджав губы, а затем развернулась и взяла Морврана за руки.   
\- Цирилла? – непонимающе произнес Морвран.

\- Я беременна, - сказала она ему и Воорхис приоткрыл от удивления рот. Цири посмотрела на Эмгыра. – Я беременна, - повторила девушка, её грудь высоко вздымалась, а глаза блестели.

\- Не прошло и месяца со свадьбы. Можешь ли ты быть так уверенна? - спросил император, не отводя от дочери взгляда.

Цири поколебавшись сказала: - Да. Я видела его лицо, - Морвран слегка вздрогнул, а Эмгыр выпрямился. – Три раза за последние три ночи. Я уверена. И я не доверю слепо его безопасность никому, даже Геральту, - добавила она с извиняющимся взглядом. – Чтобы не происходило, я должна знать об этом сейчас. На этом все.

Морвран выглядел ошеломленным, но это не помешало ему напряженно спросить: - Что ты имеешь ввиду? Цирилла, скажи мне, что делал Эмгыр? 

\- Да, - сказал император Цири. - Ты совершенно права. Больше медлить нельзя. Сядьте, - добавил он, обратившись к Морврану, - нам многое нужно обсудить. 

Геральт обошел их и придвинул еще один стул. Цири схватила Морврана за руку и опустила рядом с собой. Эмгыр сел напротив молодоженов. Геральт остался стоять, его рука сжимала спинку стула Эмгыра. Он не хотел сидеть. Его мечи лежали на столе у двери в пределах доступности, а сам ведьмак не сводил взгляда с лица Морврана.

\- То, что Цирилла знает, это то, о чем ты уже наверняка подозреваешь: попытка убийства на свадьбе была заранее организованна. Я устроил покушение, чтобы отсрочить мое отречение.

Морвран сжал губы в тонкую нить: - Эмгыр, если вы предположили, что я согласен с…  
\- Твое согласие не имеет значения, - перебил император Воорхиса. – Я отложил отречение, потому что, как только вы будете коронованы, твой отец планирует убить Цириллу, а после и меня.

\- Что? – Морвран вскочил со стула так стремительно, что тот покачнулся и с грохотом упал назад. - Как вы смеете! Цирилла, - он повернулся к девушке и, склонившись, сжал её руки, - прошу тебя поверить мне, это полная ложь. В течении долгих лет все амбиции моего отца заключались в стремлении найти компромисс между его союзниками и сторонниками императора. Он убедил меня стать нужным для Эмгыра и достойным женихом для его дочери, если она когда-нибудь вернется. Он предотвратил немедленное свержение твоего отца, которое требовали торговые корпорации и древняя аристократия…

\- Вызови моего камергера, - сказал Эмгыр Геральту, прерывая речь Морврана. Воорхис остановился, когда Геральт дернул шнур вызова слуг. 

Неприметная дверь в конце комнаты немедленно открылась, камергер вошел и поклонился присутствующим.

\- Пригласи сюда дворцового сомелье и принеси одну из тех бутылок, что стоят на третьей полке у стенки погреба. Немаркированную, - отдал распоряжение император. 

Камергер на мгновение замялся, а затем неуверенно сказал: - Как пожелает Его Милость, - и немедленно удалился. Он вернулся спустя пару минут с немаркированной бутылкой из зеленого стекла, поддерживая основание открытой ладонью и держа бутылку за горлышко так, будто это была змея, готовая укусить. Сомелье шел за ним, неся с собой штопор и поднос с бокалами. Оба были напряжены. 

\- Откройте её, - приказал император.

Это было прекрасное вино: будто прохладный вкус лета разлили по бокалам, глоток сладкого меда и аромат спелых яблок.

\- Это вино, которое ты пил за столом у своего отца незадолго до того, как отправиться со мной в последнюю военную компанию, - сказал Эмгыр Морврану, как только слуги вышли. – За ужином, полагаю, после того, как я согласился на условия предложенного твоим отцом компромисса: мое отречение в пользу Цириллы, когда завоевание Севера будет завершено. Я не прошу тебя подтверждать это. Но теперь ты должен понимать, что это за вино.

Опущенные уголки губ, рука, слишком крепко сжимавшая ножку бокала и то, каким взглядом Морвран смотрел на немаркированную бутылку, были красноречивым ответом. Цири ничего не спросила по поводу вина - она читала по лицу Морврана. Воорхис медленно перевел взгляд на Эмгыра.

\- Я не прошу тебя поверить мне, - сказал вар Эмрейс. – Я даю тебе возможность доказать виновность или невиновность своего отца самостоятельно. Если он хочет смерти Цириллы и моей кончины, никакого компромисса не будет. Ты не сможешь усидеть на двух стульях. Тебе придется выбрать. И ты должен сделать этот выбор сейчас.

Скулы Морврана покраснели. Он резко спросил спустя мгновение: - Как вы хотите, чтобы я доказал это?

-Ты напишешь своему отцу официальное письмо с просьбой устроить семейный ужин для твоей жены и её родственников. В неофициальном послесловии, изложенном на отдельном пергаменте, ты добавишь, что, несмотря на ваше общее раздражение по поводу моего откладываемого отречения, ты умоляешь его организовать всё в рамках традиций, а также намекнешь ему, что он должен сделать мероприятие наиболее масштабным, пригласив знатных гостей высокого уровня, так как Цирилла сделает поразительное объявление в конце вечера, которое, как ты уверен, доставит ему и твоей матери величайшую радость. Ты также скажешь, что Цирилла просила включить Геральта в список приглашенных, как её любимого приемного отца. 

\- И что, по вашему мнению, должно произойти после? – спросил Морвран.

\- Он сделает тебе одолжение. Мы будем приглашены. И на этом ужине он будет добиваться того, чтобы нас убили прежде, чем будет сделано официальное объявление в конце вечера. У него не будет другого выбора. Как только Цирилла сообщит ему, что она носит твоего ребенка, это будет означать, что она стала членом вашего дома. Твой отец уже не сможет избавиться от неё без последствий, так как он станет убийцей члена семьи. 

\- Что будет потом? - Морвран бросил на Эмгыра взгляд. – Что вы сделаете, когда мои родители, я уверен, с радостью воспримут эту новость?

\- Не тешь себя подобными фантазиями, - нетерпеливо сказал Эмгыр. – Ты служил мне на протяжении пяти лет. Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу так сильно ошибаться?

\- Я думаю, вы бы с радостью поверили в то, что дало бы вам шанс удержать власть, ускользающую из ваших пальцев, - ответил Морвран.

\- Чтож, тогда давай проверим это. – сказал Эмгыр. – Ты отправишь письмо, как я и предложил. Ты ни в коем образе не предупредишь их о моих подозрениях. И если я ошибаюсь, и твои родители встретят известие о будущем наследнике с распростертыми объятиями, я подпишу приказ об отречении в ту же ночь по возвращению во дворец. Мы договорились? 

Морвран стоял, глядя на императора. Его руки слегка тряслись. Цири все время сидела тихо, слушая. Геральту показалось, что она смотрела на Морврана странно знакомым образом: точно так же, как Эмгыр смотрел на него самого: холодно и спокойно, ожидая ответа, каким бы он ни был и готовясь немедленно действовать в ответ. 

Морвран сказал надтреснутым голосом: - У меня есть условие. Если, если… - он замолчал.  
Эмгыр кивнул ему, предлагая продолжить.

\- Достойная смерть от собственной руки, - сказал Морвран. – И их останки будут погребены в семейном склепе.

\- Согласен, - вар Эмрейс утвердительно склонил голову. 

Морвран почти отчаянно повернулся к Цири: - Этого не произойдет, - сказал он, - Я только…- она встала рядом с Воорхисом и заставила мужчину замолчать, приложив пальцы к его губам.

\- Ты не должен говорить мне этого, - ответила девушка. – Давай просто покончим со всем. Мы же не хотим, чтобы это ужасное предположение разъедало нас изнутри. Попроси их устроить прием как можно скорее. Скажи им, что я нетерпелива и хочу поскорее рассказать всем, кого знаю. Что я уже пишу письма королеве Керис со Скеллиге, Йеннифэр из Венгерберга, Трисс Меригольд и всем моим друзьям на Севере. Ты знаешь, им не понравится, что я нарушаю традиции, даже если они невиновны, - Морвран кивнул ей с облегчением на лице. – Чем скорее случится этот прием, тем быстрее мы со всем этим покончим. 

Морвран вызывающе повернулся к Эмгыру, держа руку Цириллы: - Я отправлю письмо сегодня же вечером.

\- Очень хорошо, - отметил император. Он наблюдал за ними. Внимательно смотрел на Цири, а его лицо было неподвижным и немного отстраненным, как будто что-то удивляло вар Эмрейса. Удивление было едва заметным. Но Геральт знал Эмгыра, пожалуй, лучше многих. Ведьмак, совершенно того не желая, запомнил каждую линию его лица, каждое мимолетное изменение. Геральт не мог с уверенностью сказать, виноваты ли в этом его ведьмачьи способности или что-то еще.

Морвран поколебался, а потом внезапно спросил: - Какие меры предосторожности вы примете ради безопасности Цириллы?

\- Там будет Геральт. Я думаю, никаких других мер не потребуется. Как только угроза будет раскрыта, Цирилла использует свои силы и вы тут же вернетесь во дворец, - Морвран пораженно взглянул на девушку, но Цири смотрела на Эмгыра. – Я верю, что для тебя это не составит труда, - сказал вар Эмрейс, обращаясь к дочери. В ответ она слегка качнула головой. – Час уже поздний. Отправь своё письмо и идите отдыхать. Цирилла была права, сказав, что этот нужно решить как можно скорее. 

Они ушли рука об руку. Цири бросила на Эмгыра короткий взгляд, когда они уходили, и слегка кивнула на прощание. Император смотрел на них пока дверь не закрылась.   
\- Что не так? – спросил Геральт.

Через мгновение Эмгыр задумчиво сказал: - Все эти годы я думал о Цирилле как о дочери Паветты. Странно думать о ней как о собственной. Возможно, мне следовало послушать тебя и довериться ей с самого начала.

Геральт фыркнул: - Постарайся вспомнить это в следующий раз. А сейчас скажи мне кое-что: планировал ли ты это? – Эмгыр неспешно повернулся к ведьмаку, - Дождаться, пока Цири не забеременеет? 

Эмгыр помолчал, а потом, вздохнув, ответил: - Паветта знала о своей беременности наутро после зачатия. 

Геральт коротко кивнул: - Ты был так уверен, что это вынудит Морврана поверить нам и пойти против своего отца?

\- Я был уверен, что Морвран пойдет на это в любом случае. Теперь Цирилла может быть всегда уверена в его верности. Он принадлежит ей.

\- Ты думаешь, Морвран легко с этим справится? – спросил Геральт.

\- Да. Ты тоже это видел. Он сделал свой выбор. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, он уже знает, что его отец виновен. 

\- Так каков наш дальнейший план? За исключением того, чтобы вытащить оттуда Цири в первую очередь.

Эмгыр пожал плечами: - Сделать все необходимое. А дальше будет видно.

***

Прием в имении Воорхисов должен был состояться через два дня, и неожиданно все остальные проблемы сразу же исчезли: казначейство снова начало работать, корабли и караваны с зерном исправно поступали, а ремонтные работы на акведуке набрали темп.

Геральту не хватало своих мечей, когда они вошли в имение Воорхиса в назначенный день. Но он не волновался. Ведьмак облачился в штаны и дублет из плотной кожи, а в голенище сапога спрятал кинжал. Он привык к ощущению тяжести за своими плечами, но его не пропустили бы с оружием. Хотя, когда они зашли в дом, Геральт не был уверен в том, что у него будет время вытаскивать припрятанный кинжал, когда всё начнется. Ведьмак узнал каждого из девяти членов ближнего круга Воорхиса, которые присутствовали на приеме. Все они мило улыбались Цири - волки в овечьей шкуре. Если у Геральта и были какие-то сомнения в том, что Воорхис решится на преступление и его не отвратит мысль убийства жены собственного сына и их нерождённого ребенка, они исчезли, как только он увидел его. Воорхис не просто собирался сделать это, он решил устроить чертово шоу для себя и своих друзей: убийство Цири в качестве закуски и убийство императора как основное блюдо. 

У каждого из гостей на поясе висел искусно украшенный кинжал, хотя подобных украшений в нильфгаардской моде Геральт раньше не замечал. Вероятно, Воорхис планировал обагрить свои руки и руки своих друзей кровью Эмгыра лично. Все они выглядели так, будто едва могут дождаться кульминации их заговора, готовые вытащить оружие и умыться кровью. 

Возможно, всё бы получилось. Если бы они не были так чертовски нетерпеливы, если бы они были более внимательны, тогда игра Морврана провалилась бы. Присутствующие поняли бы, что молодому Воорхису всё известно. Морвран не отходил от Цири ни на секунду, когда он приветствовал гостей, его рука, крепко сжимающая ладонь молодой жены, побелела от напряжения. Геральт видел по его лицу, что Морвран хотел бы, чтобы император ошибся, но парень всё больше убеждался в правоте Эмгыра. По сравнению с мужем, Цири выглядела естественно, когда вежливо и учтиво улыбалась гостям, а также холодно и спокойно разговаривала с ними. Эмгыр не сводил глаз со своей дочери.

\- Проходите, друзья мои, давайте же к столу, - изображая радушного хозяина, сказал Лорд Воорхис.

Когда все расселись по своим местам в обеденной зале, подошел слуга и налил вина из одной бутылки каждому, начиная с хозяина дома. 

\- За Нильфгаард! – вскинул свой бокал Лорд Воорхис, улыбаясь Эмгыру через стол, только чтобы не пить. 

Тогда Геральт потянулся и взял бокал, который стоял перед Цири. Ведьмачье зрение позволило ему разглядеть тонкую линию по кромке стекла, едва переливающуюся синим цветом, когда он поворачивал бокал на свету. Геральту хватило одного глубокого вдоха, чтобы распознать аромат. Он опустил бокал и прямо сказал Эмгыру: - Витрувиан.

Эмгыр сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Что это значит? – спросил Воорхис, опуская свой бокал. – Я пригласил вас в свой дом, а теперь вы…

\- А теперь, - прервал его Эмгыр, - вы пытались убить мою дочь у меня на глазах, предположительно прежде чем перейти к цареубийству? – за столом воцарилась тишина, присутствующие быстро переглядывались. Воорхис единственный, кто не колебался. Его взгляд был устремлен прямо на Эмгыра, а легкая улыбка не покинула лицо. 

\- Это абсурд, Ваше Величество. Если это сказано не ради смеха, то вы, видимо, хотите дискредитировать меня и моего сына. Или у вас проблемы с паранойей, - сказал Воорхис возмущенно. 

Морвран резко протянул руку и взял бокал сам: - Обвинение легко опровергнуть, отец. За ваше здоровье, господа! - он без колебаний поднес фужер ко рту.

\- Нет! – закричала Леди Воорхис. Рука Морврана остановилась, едва его губы коснулись тонкого стекла. Он медленно закрыл глаза и отставил фужер с тихим стуком.

Морвран решительно поднялся и обреченно взглянул на родителей: - Зачем? – спросил он дрожащим голосом. – Зачем вы? Сейчас, когда Цирилла…

\- Морвран! – Воорхис резко оборвал сына прежде, чем он успел произнести это.  
Лицо Морврана исказилось от злости. - Почему? – крикнул он. – Она моя жена! Наследница Старшей Крови…

\- Грязной и испорченной крови! Дочь дикой шлюхи и мужчины, что обесчестил себя, женившись на ней, а не истинной дочери Нильфгаарда! – Лорд Воорхис вскочил красный от ярости.

\- Дорогой, - обратилась Леди Воорхис к сыну, протягивая руку через стол. – Мой дорогой, мне так жаль. Я хотела, чтобы тебе сказали, предупредили перед свадьбой. Я боялась этого. Я знала, что она сделает все возможное, чтобы заманить тебя в ловушку, но ты должен довериться нам. Ты должен…

\- Довериться вам! – рыкнул Морвран, уставившись на мать, – Довериться вам для чего? Чтобы вы убили мою жену и моего не родившегося ребенка? Что вы натворили?

Лорд Воорхис пылал гневом: - Мы забудем то, что ты сказал, - произнес он спустя мгновение. – Сейчас я вижу, что твоя мать была права. Мы поставили тебя в трудное положение. Я могу лишь сказать, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы получить твое прощение, как только ты будешь освобожден от этих досадных уз. Будет другая невеста и сыновья древней и настоящей крови.

Морвран отрицательно покачал головой. По его лицу потекли слезы. Внезапно, отодвинув стул назад, Цири встала со своего места и, взяв руку Морврана в свою, коснулась ладонью его щеки и повернула лицо мужа к себе.

\- Нет смысла тянуть с этим, - сказала она нежно. – Морвран. Они любят тебя. Думай об этом, помни об этом, а не об остальном. Пойдем.

Секунду мужчина не двигался, а потом кивнул. 

\- Это полная глупость. Я извиняюсь, но я не позволю вам испортить то, что я так долго планировал, - сердито прошипел Лорд Воорхис.

\- Не позволите? - Цири презрительно усмехнулась, глядя на него через стол. Воорхис уставился на неё нахмурившись. Цири повернулась к Эмгыру. – Ты обещал Морврану.

\- Я сдержу свое слово, - кивнул вар Эмрейс. – Уходите, Цирилла.

Цири кивнула и бросила последний уничижительный взгляд на старшего Воорхиса прежде, чем прижалась лбом к Морврану. Её магия заискрилась серебром и холодом вокруг них, ослепляя всех на мгновение, а затем они исчезли.

Воорхис поднялся со своего места. На его лице явно читалось потрясение, остальные тоже изумленно оглядывались, словно искали Цири, отошедшую на пару шагов из их поля зрения. 

\- Вы все снова можете сесть на места, - сказал Эмгыр. – Они вернулись во дворец. Видите ли, испорченная и грязная кровь моей дочери все же даёт ей некоторые преимущества.   
Присутствующие совсем не аристократично уставились на императора. Из внутреннего кармана Эмгыр вытащил флакон с синей жидкостью, запечатанный воском. Вар Эмрейс перекатил его на другой край стола так, чтобы тот звякнул о край тарелки Воорхиса. – Тэнэбриус. Кончина более гуманная, чем та, которую ты уготовил моей дочери и мне. Вы можете сами управиться. Ваш сын выторговал это для вас.

Воорхис посмотрел на флакон, перевел взгляд на Эмгыра и внезапно крикнул: - Капитан! – дверь в комнату за ним мгновенно открылась, и вошел человек в кольчуге и цветах дома Воорхисов. – Удостоверьтесь, что имение находится под охраной, и разошлите остальным нашим союзникам предупреждение о нападении, которое может случиться в любой момент…

\- Воорхис, - обратился устало Эмгыр, слегка покачав головой, – Никакой атаки не последует. Мои солдаты остаются в лагере, за которым вы наблюдали последние шесть недель, за пределами города, Имперская гвардия находится во дворце в полной боевой готовности, чтобы защитить Цириллу от атаки ваших собственных сил, не маршируя по городу. Никто не будет ломиться в ваш дом.

Сбитый с толку Воорхис уставился настороженно на Эмгыра.

\- Вы избавили меня от необходимости принимать какие-нибудь грубые меры. Ты впустил собственную смерть в свой дом и усадил её за стол, – император мягко указал рукой на Геральта.

\- Это сигнал для меня? – спросил ведьмак Эмгыра. – Давно пора, - он встал из-за стола, и слегка хрустнул шеей, показушно разминая её.

\- Капитан, - сказал Воорхис резко, - вызови стражу и убейте этого человека немедленно.  
Геральт не удосужился достать припрятанный нож, а просто взял тяжелый серебряный подсвечник, который стоял перед ним на столе. Он повернулся и метко швырнул его прямо в шлем капитана, отбросив того на несколько шагов. Геральт приблизился к мужчине, перехватил его руку, потянул на себя и ударил локтем по лицу, сбивая того с ног. Клинок был в приличном состоянии, конечно, не так хорош, как сталь Геральта, но оружие сделало свою работу: следующим ударом он отсек капитану голову. Отрубленная, она пролетела в воздухе и приземлилась прямо на стол, опрокинув вазу с цветами. Леди Воорхис завизжала.

\- Стража! Стража! – закричал Воорхис, и дюжина вооруженных воинов вбежали в залу. Парочка лакеев также попытались напрыгнуть на Геральта со стороны. 

Это была не особо долгая битва. Солдаты явно были опытными: скорее всего, последние пять лет, они участвовали в войне, прежде, чем получить теплое местечко в охране. Они явно продолжали тренировки и поддерживали себя и оружие в хорошей форме. Но все они ворвались в комнату, забитую тяжелой мебелью и гостями, через единственную двухстворчатую дверь. Геральт почти без усилий, лавируя между ними, менее чем через пять минут перебил всех. Последним ведьмак ударил одного из лакеев, который вначале бросился на него даже без оружия в руках. Парню повезло больше остальных – он просто потерял сознание. Когда с ним было покончено, Геральт закрыл двери.

Ведьмак обернулся и обвел комнату быстрым взглядом. Все до одного гости смотрели на него, замерев на своих местах, и были слишком потрясены, даже чтобы закричать. Три служанки, которые прислуживали у стола, забились под сервировочный столик, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Они прятали глаза, боясь встретиться с ведьмаком даже взглядом. Никаких угроз более не было. Геральт не слышал, чтобы еще хоть кто-нибудь приближался к обеденной зале. Но на всякий случай, он без труда перетащил массивный буфет, заблокировав им дверь, игнорируя бьющуюся посуду. 

Закончив, Геральт встал рядом с Эмгыром, вытянув меч над столом в сторону сидящих, произнес: - Эмгыр, может быть, и пообещал что-то Морврану, но лично я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы просто убить нескольких парней, работающих ради зарплаты, - кровь капала с клинка тяжелыми каплями прямо на дорогую скатерть. – Ты хотел использовать яд, так возьми его сейчас. В противном случае, твоя голова следующей окажется на острие меча, – сказал Геральт побледневшему Воорхису. 

После долгого молчания Эмгыр произнес: - Итак, Лорд Воорхис, выбор за вами. Я дал Морврану слово, что подарю вам достойную смерть и ваши останки будут захоронены в фамильном склепе. Но если вы предпочтете быть убитым как собака, я буду рад и такому исходу, – император цепко осмотрел остальных. - У вас у всех есть этот выбор. Я не могу поступать с соратниками хуже, чем с их предводителем. 

Наконец им стало ясно, что все кончено. Они проиграли в тот самый момент, когда позволили себе думать, что уже победили. Присутствующие переводили взгляд с убитых стражников на Геральта, после на Эмгыра, а затем на картины и деревянные панели, украшающие стены залы, словно крысы, ищущие щель, сквозь которую можно было бы ускользнуть. В противоположном конце комнаты была дверь, ведущая на кухню. Лорд Гиннаэль, как раз сидевший с того конца стола, слегка дернулся по направлению к ней. Геральт закатил глаза, схватил столовый нож и метнул его. Столовый прибор вонзился в деревянную поверхность на уровне глаз.

\- Не тратьте мое время. В случае, если вы не поняли с первого раза, никто не покинет эту комнату живым. Кроме вас троих, с вами ничего не случится, – добавил он, посмотрев на испуганных служанок, которые только крепче прижались друг к другу. – Единственная вещь, зависящая от вас, это то, как вы расстанетесь с жизнью. 

Спустя мгновение Воорхис медленно поднял флакон с ядом и взломал восковую печать. Он вылил пару капель в свой винный бокал, посмотрел на свою жену и передал ей флакон. Когда она добавляла яд в свой фужер, её руки слегка дрожали. Леди Воорхис закрыла стеклянный флакон пробкой и взглянула на Эмгыра.

\- Мой сын.

\- Вы смеете спрашивать меня о гарантиях? – произнес император жестко тихим голосом. – Вы, кто хотел убить мою дочь прямо у меня на глазах. Мое дитя серебра и пламени с глазами её матери? Вы, кто фальшиво ей улыбался, и хотел бы, чтобы ваш сын предал её прямо на брачном ложе?

Геральт вдруг осознал, что, как ни странно, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Эмгыр может любить Цири. Он положил руку на плечо вар Эмрейса, чувствуя напряжение его окаменевших мышц. Спустя пару секунд Эмгыр накрыл руку ведьмака своей и резко сказал: - Морвран муж Цириллы и отец её будущего ребенка. Его судьба теперь в её руках. Считайте, вам повезло, что он стал лучшим человеком, чем его хотели бы сделать вы.  
Леди Воорхис опустила голову, поставив флакон с ядом на стол, и потянулась к своему бокалу. Лорд Воорхис уже держал свой в руках. Они посмотрели друг на друга. Воорхис поднес руку жены к своим губам и осушил бокал. Она закрыла свои глаза и без промедления сделала то же самое. 

Тенебриусу требовалось время, чтоб убить, но первая стадия наступила быстро. Бокалы выпали из их рук, глаза закрылись, тела обмякли и осели на тяжелые стулья. Остальные заговорщики поступили так же, не раздумывая: передавали флакон следующему, вылив дозу яда себе в бокал, и выпивали его, не желая смотреть, как умирают другие. Спустя пару минут все лежали без сознания в разных позах кроме Лорда Дюшана, который стоял и смотрел на флакон с ядом у своего бокала, оставленный ему соседом слева. 

Когда Геральт убивал охранников, Дюшан выхватил свой собственный кинжал из ножен. Лорд посмотрел на склянку с ядом, потом на нож в своей руке и на Геральта с очень испуганным выражением лица. Он был не старше двадцати: достаточно молод для того, чтобы его дурость оправдывалась возрастом. Ранее Геральт заметил, когда Морвран кричал на родителей за то, что они собрались убить Цири, Дюшан даже отвернулся, почувствовав что-то вроде вины. 

Ведьмак сказал ему недоброжелательно: - Ты хочешь умереть с мечом в руке? Ты можешь, – и кинул ему через стол один из клинков, лежавший у его ног. 

Бледный Дюшан потянул руку к клинку, а затем посмотрел на Эмгыра и выпалил: - Моя сестра и мой брат…

\- Вы сделали свой выбор, Лорд Дюшан. Вы знали о возможном риске, - перебил молодого мужчину император.

\- Ей нет даже четырнадцати, - сказал отчаянно Дюшан. - Она ничего об этом не знала. С тех пор, как умер наш отец, уже четыре года как, она учится в пансионе при женском монастыре. Она всего лишь просила отвезти её в город на свадьбу и на коронацию, а моему брату только шесть лет.

\- Все люди в этой комнате, хотевшие убить нерожденное дитя, были на твоей стороне, - сказал Геральт сквозь зубы. – Как ты думаешь, что мы должны были сделать с ними?

Дюшан бросил на ведьмака страдающий взгляд, а Эмгыр сказал Геральту: - Обстоятельства Лорда Дюшана несколько необычны. Как ты возможно помнишь, его дом находится в кровной вражде с домом Флайрана, который оказал мне сильную поддержку в критический момент. Лорд Флайран, естественно, просил моей помощи в урегулировании данного вопроса.

\- И что это должно значить? – сказал Геральт с мрачной уверенностью, что ему лучше и не спрашивать.

\- Смерть каждого кровного члена семьи вражеского дома, – ответил император. – Должен отметить, что та же участь должна была ждать дом Лорда Флайрана. Наверняка, это была цена, которую Лорд Дюшан просил у Воорхиса за его помощь, что несколько снижает его моральное право в данном вопросе. Насколько я знаю, у Лорда Флайрана есть двое маленьких детей.

Дюшан не стал этого отрицать. В его глазах блестели слезы, а после, отбросив меч, он обошел стол и опустился на колени перед Эмгыром: - Сир, умоляю вас, - произнес Дюшан почти не слышно, - преступление было моей ошибкой. Помилуйте их, прошу вас. 

\- Эмгыр, - позвал Геральт императора.

Вар Эмрейс посмотрел на Геральта, а затем перевел задумчивый взгляд на Дюшана: - Как её зовут?

\- Айнира

\- Не твою сестру, - сказал Эмгыр, - женщину, которая не вышла бы за тебя замуж, пока твой дом кровно враждовал.

Губы Дюшана задрожали, и он прошептал: - Леди Айсильдра.

\- Старшая дочь Лорда Прэйвэна, - хмыкнул император.

\- Он, он не позволил бы… - продолжал шептать Дюшан.

Эмгыр сжал губы и покачал головой. Геральт взглянул на тело Прэйвэна, лежащее лицом на стол. Так Дюшан был влюблён в дочь этого Прэйвэна, а тот использовал это, чтобы втянуть молодого лорда во все это дерьмо.

\- Я не буду лишать Лорда Флайрана права на месть, - сказал тихо Эмгыр. – Твой дом должен быть уничтожен. Он прервется на тебе, - Дюшан посмотрел на императора, все еще бледный и дрожащий. Эмгыр достал один золотой из внутреннего кармана в рукаве и отдал его Геральту. – Геральт из Ривии, я одалживаю эту монету Лорду Флайрану и от его имени нанимаю тебя в качестве инструмента его мести, - император повернулся к Дюшану после того, как ведьмак взял монету. – Геральт отнесет твою голову и руку Лорду Флайрану, чтобы засвидетельствовать конец твоего дома. Если он примет доказательства, с враждой будет покончено.

Дюшан сглотнул и прошептал: - Но мои сестра и брат. Они лишатся своего родового имени. У них ничего не останется, никакой собственности и защиты. Что будет с ними?

У Геральта было довольно хорошее представление о том, что случится с четырнадцатилетней девочкой и шестилетним мальчишкой, семья которых только что потерпела поражение в борьбе за власть, когда они окажутся на улицах Нильфгаарда. Ведьмак тяжело и пристально посмотрел на Эмгыра.

\- Я приму их в дом Эмрейсов, - раздраженно вздохнув, сказал император скорее ведьмаку, чем Лорду Дюшану. 

Дюшан вздрогнул: - Вы…- выдохнув, он склонился еще ниже, - Сир, спасибо. Благодарю вас.

\- У Флайрана будет право отказаться от этого акта. Если это произойдет, я уже ничего не смогу сделать. Ему принадлежит право искать полную месть. Можете только надеяться, что он окажется более милосердным, нежели вы.

Геральт добавил: - Если он не примет такую расплату, я сам вступлюсь за них, - ведьмак практически физически ощутил, как Эмгыр впился в него взглядом, явно означающим, что Геральт снова влез не в свое дело. – Я здесь не для того, чтобы обменять жизнь Цири на жизнь другого ребенка, - безапелляционно сказал Геральт.

Через мгновение Эмгыр издал еще один слабый вздох, соглашаясь с упрямым ведьмаком. Император обратился к Дюшану: - Положи голову и руку на стол, - Дюшан кивнул и неуверенно повернулся. Геральт быстро опустил меч, не растягивая момент казни. Тело Дюшана с глухим стуком упало на пол. 

Ведьмак со вздохом оглядел комнату, казавшуюся полуреальной гротескной картиной из-за трупов на полу и за столом. Яд тенебриус сделал свое дело, как только они закончили с Лордом Дюшаном, смолкло последнее слабое сердцебиение. Тела еще не успели остыть. Служанки, испуганные и дрожащие, сидели в своем углу. 

\- Гребаный дурдом, - проворчал Геральт.

\- И даже так, чище, чем могло бы быть, - отметил Эмгыр. 

\- Я просто должен вынести части тела Дюшана в скатерти? – спросил сухо ведьмак, кивая на останки.

\- Воспользуемся винным бочонком, - ответил Эмгыр так же сухо. Геральт сдержал смех, который, вероятно, был бы не очень уместен в данной ситуации. Хорошо, совершенно точно неуместен. 

Ведьмак вытер меч углом скатерти и взял одну из красных парчовых салфеток, чтобы накрыть ей бочонок с останками. 

\- Думаешь, мы встретим сопротивление на выходе? – спросил Геральт.

\- Сомневаюсь, - сказал Эмгыр. – Воорхис никому, кроме наиболее верных стражников, даже не намекнул бы, что сегодняшним вечером в этих стенах может произойти нечто нехорошее. И эти люди, я думаю, уже все здесь на полу. Пойдем. 

Геральт отодвинул буфет в сторону и открыл дверь. Коридор был совершенно пуст, Эмгыр уверенно вышел. Стражники, которые дежурили у входной двери, сразу же встрепенулись, когда вышел вар Эмрейс. Имперский экипаж уже ждал у подножья лестницы, а старший офицер даже спустился, чтобы придержать дверь, бросив несколько смущенных взглядов, явно удивляясь, почему никто не вышел провожать императора. 

\- Твои хозяева, я думаю, требуют тебя в столовую, - сказал офицеру Эмгыр, как только сел в карету. 

\- Сию минуту, Ваше Величество, - сказал офицер, выглядящий еще более сбитым с толку, отдав честь, прежде чем отойти от экипажа.

Когда карета двинулась по улицам города, Эмгыр глубоко вздохнул и позволил себе наконец расслабиться. Словно до этого он задерживал дыхание. Открыв специальное окошко, император отдал кучеру приказ ехать в дом Лорда Флайрана. 

\- Будет лучше, если Флайран узнает о своем избавлении напрямую от меня. Это повысит шансы на удачное разрешение данной проблемы, поскольку ты решил лично участвовать в этом деле из-за проснувшегося в тебе альтруизма. 

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что он потребует право на убийство детей? Что же за ублюдок он тогда? 

\- Здравомыслящий человек, который любит своих собственных детей, - ответил вар Эмрейс. – Существует причина по которой кровная месть довольно редкое явление в нильфгаардском обществе. Суть кровной вражды заключается в полном уничтожении одного дома другим. Нынешнему Лорду Флайрану пришлось отказаться от карьеры на поприще божьего слуги и жениться после того, как отец Дюшана различными способами убил четырех его старших братьев и мать. Отец же Флайрана погиб во время убийства отца Дюшана из-за мести. Проблема заключается не в девушке, которую можно отправить служить в один из отдаленных монастырей, а в живом сыне дома, который пускай и потерял свою фамилию и прочие привилегии, может однажды возжелать мести. Если Флайран поступит так, большинство нильфгаардцев сочтут его дураком.

***

Даже имперскому экипажу потребовалось полчаса, чтобы добраться до места. Солнце село лишь недавно и вечернее движение в городе еще было оживленным. Видимо, Воорхис так рано назначил время для приема, чтобы после иметь возможность вдоволь отпраздновать свою победу. У имения Лорда Флайрана, небольшой ухоженной виллы в квартале Триумфэлис, ворота им открыли четверо стражников, вытирающие рты и дожевывающие что-то на ходу. Геральт слышал, как в люди в суматохе бегали по дому, когда Эмгыр вышел из кареты.

Лорд Флайран встретил неожиданных гостей в парадном, но криво надетом, сюртуке и неподпоясанный. Следом шла жена Флайрана с традиционным хлебом в руках и в официальном парике, второпях надетом на незаплетенные волосы. Замыкали процессию двое маленьких детей: девочка с чашкой масла и маленький мальчик с солонкой в руках. Судя по всему, семейство было застигнуто высоким гостем врасплох во время неофициального домашнего ужина. 

\- Добро пожаловать в дом Флайран, милостивый Государь. 

Леди Флайран, слегка дрожащими руками, поднесла Эмгыру буханку хлеба с почтительным поклоном. Император отломил кусочек, макнул его в масло и соль, а после съел. Дети с любопытством смотрели на вар Эмрейса. Но, когда Леди Флайран протянула хлеб Геральту, Эмгыр поднял ладонь и сказал: - Нет. У этого человека, на данный момент, заключен договор с вашим домом, если вы не будете против. 

\- Сир? – удивленно спросил Лорд Флайран, бросив взгляд на Геральта.

\- Ранее этим вечером я, полагаясь на вашу волю, нанял Геральта из Ривии в качестве инструмента вашей мести, - сказал Эмгыр, указав на Геральта и винный бочонок. – К его ногам, - обратился император уже к ведьмаку.

\- Эм, -замялся Геральт. Вся семья и слуги, собравшиеся во дворе, с восхищением смотрели на ведьмака. – Возможно, дети не должны этого видеть. 

\- Им меньше семи лет? – спросил вар Эмрейс Леди Флайран. Женщина утвердительно кивнула. – Они должны остаться, но вы можете закрыть им глаза. 

Леди Флайран прикрыла глаза детям своими руками. 

\- Мама, я хочу увидеть! – сказал маленький мальчик, пытаясь оттянуть ладонь матери. – Мама, дай мне посмотреть!

\- Тихо, - шепнула его сестра, ткнув брата локтем. 

Когда Эмгыр подал знак, Геральт перевернул бочонок с вином на каменные плиты у ног Лорда Флайрана. Содержимое запятналось вином, но голова лорда Дюшана была все еще узнаваемой.

Леди Флайран охнула, а Лорд Флайран, ошеломленно посмотрев на голову у своих ног, перевел взгляд на Эмгыра.

\- Принимаете ли вы услугу этого человека? - спросил император.

Флайран, смотревший на него со слегка приоткрытым ртом, выдохнул: - Да. Сир, да, конечно, - мужчина обернулся к жене, которая отвела взгляд от останков.

\- Это означает…- Леди Флайран неуверенно взглянула на мужа.

\- Всё кончено, - сказал Флайран своей супруге. – Все кончено, - она опустилась на колени с облегченным вздохом и, рыдая, притянула к себе детей, не обращая внимание на масло и соль, пачкающие все вокруг. Младший всё еще хныкал, пытаясь посмотреть, что там, пока слезы матери не заставили его замолчать. 

Лорд Флайран подошел к семье и обнял их всех, склонив голову, прежде чем подняться и вновь обратиться к императору.

\- Ваше Величество, прошу простить меня, - а затем остановился, содрогнулся и продолжил, - вы отвели угрозу, висевшую над жизнью моих детей.

\- Вы должны погасить сумму, которую я выложил от вашего имени, - сказал Эмгыр очень мягким голосом. – Один орен.

Лорд Флайран резко кивнул: - Сесса, Сесса! Мой кошелек, - приказал Флайран и взглянул на домашних слуг, которые резко бросились изображать бурную деятельность, оправдывающую их пребывание во дворе. Пожилой мужчина, скорее всего мажордом, вышел с кожаным кошельком. Лорд Флайран достал из кошеля орен и отдал его Эмгыру. 

Леди Флайран овладела собой, успокоившись. Она встала и спросила: - Могут ли мои дети вернуться обратно в дом? – Эмгыр утвердительно кивнул. Леди Флайран поманила пару нянек, и те тут же увели детей в дом. Поднявшись, она невозмутимо поправила измятое платье, хотя с массивным масляным пятном ничего уже нельзя было поделать, и встала рядом со своим мужем. 

\- Не желаете ли вы, Выше Величество, отужинать с нами? – спросил Флайран дрожащим голосом. – Это было бы честью для нас.

\- Думаю, не сегодня, - сказал вежливо Эмгыр. – А у Геральта осталось еще одно задание от вашего имени.

Лорд Флайран кивнул, а Леди Флайран внимательно посмотрела на мужа и прошептала: - Адир, что насчет детей Дюшана?

\- Все в порядке, Ханна. Всё должно быть кончено. 

\- Но что с ними будет? – сказала она. – Примут ли их родственники?

Эмгыр слегка удивленно приподнял брови, смотря на Леди Флайран, которая замолчала, как только заметила внимание императора.

\- Вам повезло с женой, Лорд Флайран. Надеюсь, вы знаете об этом.

\- Я знаю, Ваше Величество, - ответил Флайран, улыбнувшись. 

\- По закону дом Дюшан больше не существует, как и все дети этого дома. У них нет родственников, а дом Морэл не обязан брать их на свое попечение и, вероятнее всего, даже не согласился бы. Я приму их в свой дом. А вам я предлагаю родство с домом Эмрейсов.  
Геральт понятия не имел, что подразумевает Эмгыр, но, очевидно, Лорд Флайран прекрасно понял императора, потому что выглядел так, словно снова был сильно ошеломлен, второй раз за последние десять минут, раз уж на то пошло. Он попытался что-то сказать, но так и не нашел нужных слов. Эмгыр поднял руку в знак того, чтобы он не мучился, и тот с благодарностью замолчал. 

\- Мы скоро уладим все формальности, а пока я прощаюсь с вами. Увидимся завтра утром в сенате.

***

\- Что всё это значит? - спросил Геральт, когда они вернулись в карету.

\- Я фактически предложил принять их в свой дом. Таким образом они станут младшей ветвью дома Эмрейс, а, следовательно, юридически поднимутся до аристократов первого ранга. 

\- Как часто подобное случалось прежде?

\- В прошлом веке таких инцидентов не было. Это очень дорогой процесс, и, после его завершения, ответственность за принятую ветвь ложится на главенствующий дом. Их распри и деловые интересы станут моими заботами. Дети будут иметь право называть меня главой дома, а я буду должен относиться к ним как к своим родным. 

\- И ты также собираешься принять отроков Дюшана. Значит они будут официально связаны? Никакой вражды больше не допускается?

\- Ты уже мыслишь, как нильфгаардец, - Эмгыр улыбнулся уголками губ.

\- Скорее это означает, что ты стал более мягким, - Геральт фыркнул, увидев, как пристально посмотрел на него император. – Давай уже, признай это. Ты хочешь счастливого конца или двух в этом беспорядке.

Эмгыр раздраженно вздохнул: - Возможно, так и есть. Или хотя бы столько, сколько можно получить из пепла и руин. Должно быть, я старею, - он вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. – Придержи коней в ста футах от ворот, - приказал вар Эмрейс кучеру, когда они подъехали к особняку Дюшана, который был намного больше виллы Лорда Флайрана: с тяжелыми воротами из камня и железа и полудюжиной охранников с арбалетами. Стражники неуверенно посмотрели на императорский экипаж, но, когда тот не приблизился, один из офицеров вышел из-за ворот и подошел к карете сам.

\- Ваше Императорское Величество, - сказал формально офицер, - простите мою дерзость, но, если вы хотите посетить имение, с сожалением сообщаю вам, что господина нет дома.

\- Лорд здесь больше не живет, - сказал тихо император. – Ты понимаешь меня? Не говори ничего вслух, только кивай, - мужчина отошел от кареты, открывая беззвучно рот, как рыба. Когда он кивнул в знак согласия, его рыхлые щеки качнулись. – Хорошо. Пусть слуги подготовят детей для встречи со мной. Никаких приветственных церемоний. Алтарь с богами дома должен быть вынесен на улицу. Есть ли у них нянька или доверенный слуга, который мог бы наиболее мягко сообщить им плохую новость? – офицер снова кивнул. – Хорошо. Скажи этому слуге, что я разрешаю ему дать детям понять, что произошло, прежде, чем они встрятится со мной, чтобы они могли сохранить своё лицо. Мой экипаж еще не у ворот. У них будет полчаса прежде чем я приеду. Иди.

Эмгыр откинулся на подушку изголовья и прикрыл глаза. Геральт пересел к нему. Их плечи и ноги соприкоснулись. Эмгыр расслабленно молчал рядом с ним. Они молча ждали. Минуты текли, пока Эмгыр снова не пошевелился и не отдал приказ кучеру ехать дальше к воротам, которые плавно распахнула стража поместья. Время не было потрачено впустую. Во внутреннем дворе перед домом собралась охрана и все слуги. В центре ждали дети в парадной одежде, ошеломленные и с красными глазами. Позади них стояла старуха в черном платье. Старый, грубый, деревянный алтарь был вынесен во двор вместе с каменными статуями, установленными в нишах.

Эмгыр вышел из кареты, и дети официально ему поклонились. Девочка была высокой и худой. По-юношески угловатой. Такой же Геральт помнил маленькую Цири, увиденную им в первый раз. Волосы девочки были заплетены в косы, а лицо было покрыто пятнами, замазанными косметикой. Крепкий маленький мальчик стоял, сжав губы, разрываясь между враждой и страданием. Он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы частично понимать, что происходит.

Эмгыр посмотрел на обоих детей и сказал тихо: - Лорд Дюшан мертв. 

Они, конечно, уже знали, но, несмотря на это, многие из слуг вздрогнули, а нянька подавила всхлип и порыв защитить детей, прикрыв руками. 

\- Мы благодарны Вашему Величеству за то, что вы оповестили нас, - сказала девочка слабым и дрожащим голосом, сглотнув. 

\- Я не могу сказать вам, что он умер с честью. Однако, он умер с мужеством и мыслями, прежде всего, о своих брате и сестре. Я с сожалением сообщаю вам, что дом Дюшан умер вместе с ним, - сказал император.

Мальчик смущенно посмотрел на свою сестру, когда она резко вздохнула. Няня схватилась за кристалл на её груди и закрыла глаза, вознося молитву. 

\- Я, я понимаю, - сказала девочка через мгновение, но неуверенно, словно это было не так. Она оглянулась на собравшихся во дворе. – Мы, мы должны…

\- Подойди, - сказал Эмгыр, приблизившись к вынесенному святилищу. На нем стояла маленькая серебряная тарелочка с ножом. Вар Эмрейс взял нож и срезал локон девочкиных волос, поджег его пламенем одной из свечей, и бросил в блюдце чтобы он сгорел до пепла. Император сгреб пепел двумя пальцами, повернулся и провел ими по лбу девочки. – Айнира вар Дюшан умерла. 

Губы девочки дрожали, но она, сморгнув, не заплакала. Девочка отступила назад и подтолкнула младшего брата к императору. Эмгыр срезал прядь его волос и повторил ритуал.

\- Айрен вар Дюшан умер, - сделав это, Эмгыр приказал старой няньке, - ступай и вымой их в фонтане, затем принеси обратно, - сказал он, протягивая миску и нож. Развернувшись к Геральту, император добавил: – Ты должен разбить алтарь и сжечь его. Следует уничтожить богов умершего дома.

\- Правильно, - сказал Геральт, - отойдите назад, - обратился он к слугам и, воспользовавшись аардом, разбил старое святилище. Сухое дерево рухнуло мгновенно. Маленькие каменные статуи разбились о плиты двора. Еще одним ударом Геральт окончательно разрушил все, а после поджег.

Собравшиеся во дворе имения безмолвно наблюдали, как горит алтарь. Эмгыр подождал, пока огонь разгорится в полную силу, а затем, повернувшись к девочке, сказал: - Возьми своего брата, идите внутрь и переоденьтесь. Вы ничего не можете взять с собой. Оставьте одежду, обувь и все личные вещи, что есть, в доме. 

Девочка взяла брата за руку и ушла в имение. Они вернулись обратно спустя несколько минут, босые и замотанные в простую холстину из грубого льна с оборванными краями. Мальчик плакал, вытирая глаза кулачком, а девочка сняла заколки и шпильки, так что косы её были распущены. Старая нянька уже вернулась с начисто вымытыми блюдцем и ножом, когда она взглянула на детей, её лицо исказилось от боли. Эмгыр протянул руку к серебряной чаше и ножу, и нянька отдала ему их, а после, рухнула на колени перед императором и поднесла край его одеяния к своим губам.

\- Позвольте мне пойти с ними, я всего лишь червь у ваших ног, умоляю вас, - прошептала старуха.

\- Успокойся, - сказал император без зла и поманил детей к себе. – Подержи это для меня, - обратился Эмгыр к Геральту, передавая ему серебрянную чашу. 

Император расстегнул левый рукав своего одеяния, закатал его до локтя и снял широкий браслет, туго обхватывающий запястье. Батистовую ткань рукава нижней рубахи он оторвал и свернул. Взяв нож, Эмгыр глубоко полоснул себя по запястью. Геральту пришлось подавить инстинктивное желание дернуться к императору и зажать кровоточащую рану. Кровь вытекала из раны размеренными толчками и струилась в чашу. После Эмгыр приложил свернутую ткань оторванного рукава к порезу и закрепил её ранее снятым браслетом, словно именно для подобных случаев это украшение и носили. 

Император повернулся к опешившим детям. Старая нянька села на пятки, прикрыв рот руками. 

\- Подойди сюда, - обратился Эмгыр к девочке, а когда она приблизилась, окунув два пальца в чашу, провел линию по лбу, стирая кровью след от пепла. - Теперь ты Айнира вар Эмрейс, - слуги загомонили, когда он сделал то же самое с мальчиком. – Идите в карету, - сказал император детям. 

\- Да, Ваше…да, мой лорд, - прошептала девочка и, взяв брата за руку, повела его за собой.   
Мальчик на мгновение засопротивлялся, а после выпалил: - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, если я не умер, могу я взять Бриона?

Эмгыр посмотрел на мальчишку, а потом, нахмурившись, взглянул на слуг, словно пытался понять, который из них Брион.

\- Он имеет в виду игрушку, - сказал Геральт, поняв, что сестра заставила оставить её в доме. Император растерянно глянул на ведьмака.

\- Нет, я же сказала тебе, она не твоя. Ты не можешь ничего взять из дома, это будет воровством, - зашипела сестра на мальчика. 

Лицо мальчишки снова сморщилось из-за подавляемых всхлипов. Эмгыр смотрел на ребенка с озадаченным выражением человека, который боролся за свою жизнь и престол с тринадцатилетнего возраста и не видел собственную дочь с четырех месяцев до двадцати одного года.

\- Погоди, - обратился Геральт к императору и вошел в дом.

Игрушка лежала на полу прямо рядом с дверью, словно мальчишка цеплялся за неё до последней секунды. Когда-то Брион был виверной, хотя, большая часть его левого крыла была потеряна в каком-то игровом инциденте, а хвост выглядел облезлым и истрепавшимся. Ведьмак отнес игрушку Эмгыру.

\- Он не может взять это, - сказал вар Эмрейс, качая головой.

\- Это не что, это кто, - отметил терпеливо ведьмак. – Ты слышал ребенка, его зовут Брион, - Геральт с намеком кивнул в сторону серебряной чаши, в которой еще оставалась кровь императора. Вар Эмрейс смотрел на ведьмака в безмолвном негодовании. Слуги выглядели потрясенными. Геральт перевел взгляд на маленького мальчика, который с отчаяньем смотрел на них снизу вверх. 

Эмгыр взглянул на мальчишку сверху вниз, очевидно, прикидывая последствия отказа. Одарив Геральта тяжелым взглядом, окунул пальцы в кровь и провел ими по серому меху виверны. 

\- Ты теперь Брион вар Эмрейс, - сказал император сквозь зубы, а Геральт отдал игрушку мальчишке, который, крепко прижав к себе виверну, наконец позволил побледневшей сестре затащить себя в карету. 

Эмгыр бросил на Геральта еще холодный взгляд и обернулся к няньке: - Я предлагаю тебе работу в моем доме. Ты принимаешь её?

Старуха снова упала ниц перед императором: - Да, Сир. – выдохнула она.

\- Ты можешь поехать с детьми. За твоим имуществом будет отправлен слуга, - Эмгыр обернулся к капитану охраны. – Все слуги должны продолжать работать в этом поместье, пока не будут улажены юридические формальности. Выполняйте свои обязанности и не позволяйте посторонним нарушать порядок в имении. 

В экипаже стало тесновато из-за двух детей и старой няньки. Все вовлеченные всё еще были шокированы и сбиты с толку. Эмгыр смотрел на детей так, словно они были детёнышами арахноморфа, Геральту было интересно, о чем же думает император. Айрен единственный выглядел счастливым. Эмгыр кинул на ведьмака взгляд, полный глубокого возмущения, когда мальчишка бросил игрушку на пол кареты, забираясь на колени на сидение, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

\- Смотри, мы так близко ко дворцу! – восторженно обратился мальчик к сестре.

\- Мы едем во дворец, - зашипела Айнира на брата, дергая его обратно на свое место. - Прекрати вести себя как идиот. 

Айрен, надувшись, начал стучать ногами по полу кареты, пока не переключил внимание на ведьмака. 

\- Ты наполовину кот? – спросил с интересом мальчишка у Геральта.

\- Нет, я ведьмак, - хмыкнул мужчина.

Глаза мальчика стали огромными: - Как Митрион из Дейла? – выдохнул он.

\- Более или менее, - ответил Геральт. – Он был из школы Мантикоры. Я из школы Волка. 

\- Тогда где же твои мечи? – с подозрением спросил Айрен. – У ведьмаков всегда должно быть два меча.

\- Они во дворце. Я покажу их тебе утром, - сказал Геральт.

Карета въехала во внутренний двор дворца. Когда их странная процессия вошла во дворец, ведьмак увидел Цири, сбегающую по парадным ступеням холла им навстречу.

\- Что произошло? – взглянула она на Геральта, остановившись посреди лестницы, когда увидела босых детей в холстине и с полосами высохшей крови на лбах. 

\- Долгая история, - сказал ей Геральт.

\- Цирилла, - подозвал Эмгыр дочь, - это твоя сестра Айнира и твой брат Айрен. Они Эмрейсы. 

Слуги изумленно зашептались. С недоверчивым видом Цири спустилась вниз и взяла детей за руки: - Я рада с вами познакомиться. Мое имя Цирилла, но вы можете звать меня Цири.  
Айнира выглядела так, словно готова была расплакаться, пораженная происходящим, Айрен поднял виверну: - Это Брион, - сказал мальчик Цири. – Видишь, его тоже усыновили и всё такое.

Геральт был уверен, что слышал, как император скрипнул зубами. К счастью для всех заинтересованных сторон, Айрен громко зевнул прежде, чем с детской непосредственностью сообщить ещё что-либо. Эмгыр подозвал камергера и отдал детей и их няньку на его попечение, явно к своему большому облегчению. 

\- Но откуда они взялись? – спросила Цири, после того как дети удалились. 

\- Их покойный брат пытался убить тебя, - сказал Эмгыр сухо. – Можешь обратиться к Геральту за более подробными объяснениями. Весь внутренний круг мертв. Где Морвран?

\- В наших покоях, - ответила Цири. – Я заставила его выпить немного успокоительного и отправила спать. Из дома Воорхисов пришел посланник, который искал его, чтобы сообщить ему о наследстве, если ты можешь поверить в это. Я выделила человеку покои для гостей и сказала, что ему придется подождать до утра.

\- Да. Я полагаю, несколько таких посланников вышли сегодня вечером. На утреннем заседании в сенате я буду… - Геральт не дал закончить Эмгыру свою мысль, взяв императора за руку, на которой белая повязка пропиталась кровью, окрасившись в цвет красного кирпича. 

\- Следующий раунд интриг может немного подождать. Эй, - ведьмак окликнул одного из слуг, - пришлите в покои императора целителя. 

Эмгыр нахмурился и неохотно позволил отвести себя в покои для перевязки и смены испорченного наряда.

***

\- Собираешься ли ты снова делать нечто подобное для дома Флайрана? – спросил Геральт подозрительно, наблюдая как целитель бормочет заклинание над раной императора.

\- Я говорил тебе, что это дорогой процесс, - отозвался Эмгыр.

\- Я думал, ты имеешь в виду деньги

\- Включая и их, - когда целитель закончил, Эмгыр, слегка поморщившись, согнул руку. – Согласившись принять в свою семью сестру и брата предателя, я уже не мог поступить иначе. Могу ли я поставить отпрысков его дома выше детей человека, который верно служил мне? Это не укрепило бы будущий союз.

\- Хах, тебе нравятся Флайран и его жена. Думаю, они приятно отличаются от остальных эгоистичных и ублюдочных аристократов, которых ты знаешь. – Эмгыр с таким раздражением посмотрел на Геральта, что тому немедленно захотелось поцеловать его, что он и сделал, игнорируя всё еще находящихся в покоях слуг и Цириллу, стоящую с другой стороны от кушетки, на которой сидел император.

После того, как слуги покинули покои, Цири, пристально смотревшая на них со сжатыми кулаками, спросила: - Но разве все не кончилось? Я понимаю, почему вы делали это, но теперь все закончилось, не так ли? Или есть что-то еще?

Геральт открыл рот и закрыл его снова. Ведьмак совершенно не знал, что сказать. Всё действительно закончилось, и никто в Нильфгаарде больше не нуждался в ведьмаке.

\- Тебе не стоит волноваться, Цирилла, - сказал Эмгыр прохладно. – С заговором действительно покончено. Последние дела касательно него будут завершены завтра. Геральт остается в ловушке при дворе, исключительно из-за собственных действий. Он дал клятву защищать детей Дюшана. Клятву, которую, я уверяю тебя, я намерен исполнить, - добавил вар Эмрейс сухо. 

\- Довольно вольное толкование того, что я сказал, - сказал Геральт, сложив руки на груди, пытаясь подавить острое и нелепое чувство счастья, расползающееся в груди.

\- К несчастью для тебя, - произнес Эмгыр, - окончательное толкование обетов лежит на императоре. И я, конечно, не собираюсь нести ответственность за выращивание игрушечной виверны. 

\- Наверное, следовало догадаться, что это мне ещё аукнется, - пробормотал Геральт.

\- Именно так.

Цири уже не выглядела встревоженной. Однако, её прищуренный взгляд не внушал ведьмаку спокойствия: - Ничто из этого не объясняет, почему вы целовались. 

\- Цирилла, необходимо, чтобы ты и Морвран присутствовали со мной на сенате утром, - сказал Эмгыр, игнорируя замечание дочери. - Я думаю, тебе следует отдохнуть.

\- Вы действительно влюбились, не так ли? – произнесла Цири.

\- Цири, иди спать и оставь нас уже в покое, - проворчал Геральт. Девушка засмеялась и вышла из комнаты, насвистывая одну из самых узнаваемых и сентиментальных баллад Лютика. – Отлично. Теперь она вечно будет об этом напоминать.

Посмотрев на Эмгыра, Геральт увидел одно из тех тревожных выражений его лица, которое означало, что он собирается решать проблему радикально, например, путем отсечения собственной руки. 

\- Эй, - позвал Геральт мягко. Эмгыр, прикрыв свои глаза, притянулся к ведьмаку. Геральт поцеловал его страстно и одновременно нежно.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я поддался этому? – прошептал император в губы Геральта. – Ты должен знать, я никогда не позволю тебе уйти. Как скоро ты решишь вернуться на свой Путь?

\- Эмгыр, в последний раз, когда я оставил ребенка в твоих руках, ты потерял её через четыре месяца, после покорил половину проклятого мира, пытаясь её найти. Кто знает, что ты сделаешь в следующий раз, - сказал насмешливо Геральт. – На этот раз я не уйду, пока они не смогут позаботиться о себе сами. Если к тому времени мне наскучит жизнь во дворце, и я решу уйти, ты можешь ставить всё в руках Цири и отправиться со мной на Север. В окрестностях Новиграда для ведьмака всегда найдется работа.

\- Как же абсурдно это звучит, - фыркнул Эмгыр.

\- С этого можно будет начать, - улыбнулся Геральт. – Я думаю, ты справишься с возможными сложностями. 

\- Почему? – резко произнес Эмгыр, словно не хотел этого говорить. – Тебя не заботили статус и мирские ценности. Золото утекает сквозь твои пальцы, как вода, и ты не стремишься сколотить капитал. Власть не интересует тебя, а в политику ты вмешиваешься в исключительных случаях. Что здесь есть для тебя?

\- Ну, мне действительно понравилась та кисть, - ответил Геральт отчаянно дерзко. На самом деле, он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос даже самому себе. 

Эмгыр пристально посмотрел на ведьмака. 

\- Ты очень похож на свой город, - грубовато сказал Геральт, пытаясь выразить словами, каково это, знать его многогранного, сложного и жестокого, кажущегося решительным и непробиваемым тараном, а, иногда, сокрушительно великолепного. – И, возможно, вам обоим нужен ведьмак рядом больше, чем ты думаешь.


End file.
